


This Love Only Brings You Pain

by Fruity446



Series: Don't Let Me Go [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Adriel is a aromantic king, Ava is one too, Avatrice, Beatrice is a gay mess, Dylan is asexual, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, Leave comments and love, Lesbians, Lilith is soft for Camila, Love, Mary is queer but doesn't like labels, Mary likes Otto, Mary ships Avatrice, Mutual Pining, No smut but there are sex dreams, Protective Ava, Rylan just ships everyone, Set after season one, Shannon Masters is dead, Sister Beatrice backstory, Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, This could be terrible, Vincent is his loyal servant, Violence, War, Warrior nuns, camilil, oblivious gays, protective beatrice, traumatic pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: After fleeing from the Vatican after the showdown with Adriel, Ava and Beatrice are separated from the other sister warriors as they try and track down Vincent, while the remaining nuns help pay off their debt to Jillian Salvius by helping her to recover her missing son.While on this dangerous mission, the two women grow ever closer, igniting the flame between them even more, despite how badly both try to deny the spark.*WARRIOR NUN FANFIC: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON ONE*
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Male OC, Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Sister Camila
Series: Don't Let Me Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202012
Kudos: 25





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was popular on Wattpad so I posted it on here. Enjoy.

_She could still see his face. His pupils were expanding so that they consumed his entire eyeball, until all Ava could see was black. His hands moved in fluid gestures, sending the wraith demons down upon the innocent bystanders. She could hear Lilith telling them to fall back, her arm wrapped protectively around Camila's shoulders, another gripping Beatrice's arm in a vice like grip._

_Mary appeared beside her, brandishing her shotguns like swords. "What do we do?"_

_Ava gulped, the sweat clinging to her palms causing her grip on the cruciform sword to sag. "I-I don't know."_

_Beatrice yelled over the din of the people's screams. "How many demons are there?"_

_But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to control her vision. Her knees began to buckle, causing Bea to move forward in one fluid motion to capture her in her arms. Ava's eyes began to burn with unbearable pain, the accompanying background noises of the battle fading into muffled screams. She could hear Adriel's laughter at Mary's weak attempt to hold back the possessed, but all she saw was Bea. Beatrice with her gentle arms looped beneath her knees and around her torso, guiding her away from the impending doom._

_It was just the two of them. Only Beatrice._

_For a split second, a vial of happiness exploded throughout the four chambers of her heart. She was surprised at how big of a reaction she had to one simple gesture of sisterhood. Just the thought of Bea not feeling the same way about this embrace caused the glow in her soul to diminish, along with her consciousness._

••••

Ava Silva awoke with a start, frantically sitting up. She met Lilith's gaze in the rear-view mirror, receiving a curt nod from the grey haired nun before she shimmied around in the van. Three pairs of eyes met her; Camila gave her a sweet smile, Beatrice returned her stare with a concerned one, whereas Mary just gloomily mourned the loss of their ally, Vincent.

"Ava." Beatrice scooted closer to her, laying one hand on her knee, surprising the halo bearer. She usually wasn't very affectionate, and liked to stray away from any form of human contact. "Ava, are you alright? You were thrashing about a lot."

Ava tried not to let the intimate touch affect her expression, despite the fact that it left her skin growing hot and tingly. That was a normal feeling though, surely? It left her feeling safe, just like JC's embrace always had. She thought back to their first kiss on the boat in the supply closet, remembering how fast it had escalated. It wasn't that he'd been a terrible kisser, but there was always something missing. Sex with him had just felt empty. Then again, it was her first time. Surely everyone felt that way, right?

"Ava," Beatrice called out, pulling her back to reality with just one syllable escaping her plump lips. _Damnit that_ _British accent was so hypnotic._ "Ava, what's wrong? You keep spacing out."

"Sorry," she apologized, clearing her throat awkwardly. She felt guilty upon noticing the worry lines creasing her friend's brow. How dare she be thinking about sex and boys when there was a maniac after the halo. "I've just been stressed. I don't really remember what happened at the Vatican aside from Adriel being alive and the demons."

"I knew something was wrong," Lilith piped up from the driver's seat. "It was when I saw that kid at ArqTech. He was muttering about angels and there were a ton of drawings of some creepy dude with devil horns. I think Adriel managed to communicate with him whilst he was trapped in the tomb."

"How is possible that he's alive though?" Camila asked.

Beatrice shrugged. "I have no idea. It was believed when the angel gave Areala de Cordue the halo, he was made a mortal man. When he died, they used his bones to form the first piece of divinium metal. But when Ava was entering the tomb, there was a Tarask skeleton made of divinium inside the wall. So it's possible Adriel was never actually an angel, meaning that it's unlikely his bones are the source of the holy metal used to strike down demons."

"So our entire education was basically a lie then?" Lilith scoffed in response, making a sharp left turn. "Unbelievable. But I'm hardly surprised."

Ava craned her neck to peer outside the van's windows. "Where are we going? I mean, it's not like we can return to the OCS. We just broke into the Vatican offices and exposed the Order. We're screwed."

Beatrice tightened her grip on Ava's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze before she spoke. "I promise you it'll be okay. Don't give up."

Ava smiled in response, wincing slightly as Beatrice withdrew her hand. But her words had given the halo bearer hope; she'd follow Bea through thick and thin. She knew the other girls, especially Beatrice, would honour that promise.


	2. Two

Lilith drove the girls over a particularly bumpy patch of the dirt road, causing the sleeping Camila to thump her head against the window. The smaller girl turned to chew her out for her actions, but at the last minute decided against it and simply curled up into a ball in the passenger seat.

Beatrice sighed in relief. The last thing everyone needed right now was for Camila and Lilith to have a petty argument, what with the turn of events that had occurred in the past few hours. Bea herself was enraged at Vincent; how could he kill Shannon like that? Why would he, of all people, turn against them to side with the likes of Adriel? It simply didn't make any sense.

Even though she'd never admit it nor show any sign of emotion, she was worried. Worried about how Mary was taking the news of their ally's betrayal; concerned about Lilith's health and newfound abilities, anxious for Camila's safety and guilty for having Ava sent into the tomb all alone. Guilt and anxiousness were two of the feelings Beatrice was most familiar with. The sickening sensation had never been this strong before, though; she half thought about demanding that Lilith pull over so that she could throw up in the shrubbery.

After little contemplating, she decided she just wasn't worth it. Beatrice didn't see the point in bothering her fellow sisters with her internalised pain. Whatever was going on in her head, was between her and God. She'd devoted years to him, and wasn't about to back down from her vows, even though they were running away from the Church. Duretti, the new Pope, was bound to send people after them. Like Ava had said, they'd broken into the Vatican. That alone was sure to banish them from holy ground.

"I'm sorry everything turned to shit," Ava murmured from beside her. She spoke with sincerity, which surprised the raven haired nun. Usually, Ava tended to make a joke out of serious situations, but that wasn't the case at this moment in time. "I should have helped you guys more. But my eyes just began burning, it was horrible. Probably Adriel's magic at work."

Beatrice felt a swell of pity for her friend. "It's not your fault that Vincent betrayed us, okay? We were all convinced this was Duretti's doing, but we turned out to be wrong. That isn't on you."

Ava released a shaky breath, wiping away a stray tear. Beatrice wanted to reach out and hold her, but was afraid of doing so. Ever since she had arrived at the Cat's Cradle, Bea had wanted to act on impulses that she had convinced herself were sinful. What would God think of her if he knew that she had feelings for Ava that weren't platonic? What would her fellow sister warriors think?

It was thoughts like these that had refused to let her sleep for weeks, bringing back painful memories of her parents. She wished they could've loved her for who she was, but that wasn't the case. She had tried to change so badly, going on dates with random boys back home in the hope that she'd feel _something._ But she never had. She recalled the numerous amounts of girlfriends her brother had introduced to the family, each one increasing the want to act on her tendencies.

Beatrice wished she hadn't tried to explain her romantic attraction to girls to her family, because if she had just pretended, they never would've sent her away to Catholic school. But was it really such a bad thing that they'd done? After all, she'd learned to bury these feelings deep within her heart, and she'd met the others. She'd strived for perfection simply so that they'd take her back in with loving arms, but they never had. All because they'd taught her that a part of herself—something she couldn't change— was disgusting. And for years, she'd believed their harsh words were true.

Until she met Ava.

"Beatrice!"

She blinked out of her daze, trying to keep a stoic expression on her face. "Huh? Sorry. What...what were you saying?"

"We've arrived at ArqTech," the brunette spoke. "We're going to stay here and explain the situation to Julian Salvius, then go from there."

"O-okay," she whispered, before following her friend out of the van and towards the building.

••••

The group of five met with Julian in her office, only to find her in a distraught state. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, tear tracks visible on her cheeks. The others tried to comfort her and ask what was wrong, but Beatrice felt uncomfortable being in that kind of situation. She didn't do well with emotions; it had taken a lot of effort to come out to Ava when she reading the story of Sister Melanie. Even then, she couldn't say the words. She couldn't admit to being gay.

So instead, she journeyed outside the compound. The stars were twinkling in the late hour of the night, the moon casting it's luminous light across the harbour's water, which was stained a dark blue. It was a darker shade than the galaxy's canvas, but she thought the sight of the boats bobbing was beautiful none the less. It often amused Beatrice that people thought the sky was black in the twilight hours. How naïve.

"There you are," a familiar voice spoke behind her.

If not for her training, Beatrice wouldn't have heard the approaching footsteps. They disrupted the peace of the sea and the Spanish music floating across the pier. But she didn't mind. It was Ava, after all. The only girl she'd ever trusted completely. The only _person_ she wasn't afraid of disappointing.

"Hey," she greeted, turning towards the other girl. A small smile stretched across her lips at Ava's presence, causing the brunette's cheeks to flush slightly. The sight made Bea's heart jolt with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"I—"

"Came to find me?" The nun smiled once again, turning back to watch a seagull swoop down to gobble up a fish from the watery depths. "I assumed as much. What was Dr Salvius upset about?"

"It's her son." Ava paused, unsure how to phrase her next sentence. "He disappeared through the portal during the battle. She has no idea where he is."

"That's terrible." Bea sighed, her knuckles whitening from the intensity of her grip on the railing. "I probably looked down right rude walking out of her office. I just...…it's too much, sometimes."

Ava rubbed up and down her spine, causing her to stiffen before she relaxed into the touch. "It's okay, Beatrice. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I know emotional situations can be stressful."

Bea sighed. "Thank you. What's the plan regarding Vincent?"

"Well, I volunteered for the two of us to track him down," the shorter girl explained, her hand stilling against the nun's right hip. "I have the halo, and you're the brilliant Beatrice. It should be an easy mission. The others will stay to pay off our debt to Julian considering that we weren't able to get the bones to power her machine. They're going to track Michael down and save him, if that's even possible."

Beatrice nodded in agreement. "Good idea. I'm not sure if I like the alias you came up with, however."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not brilliant, Ava." The reply made her hang her head in shame, willing the tears to vanish. "My parents made that pretty clear to me."

"Well fuck them," Ava replied boldly. "You're you, and that's fucking amazing, Bea. Don't ever believe a word they say."

Beatrice chuckled. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"Anything for you."

Those three words caused her heart to soar. 


	3. Three

At exactly six in the morning, Beatrice tiptoed expertly into Ava's bedroom to wake her. They had decided amongst themselves last night to leave at the crack of dawn. Julian had provided them with food and other essential supplies. With a groan, Ava begrudgingly rolled out of bed to prepare for the day's travels.

Beatrice was already waiting in the rented car, the sun filtering past the clouds making her face glow with an orange hue. Ava was blown away by her majestic beauty; her brown eyes twinkled like crystallised toffee, the glow of the sun rays complimented her skin gorgeously. Two buttons on her blue shirt were undone, taunting the brunette. How was it possible for anyone to look so perfect at this hour?

"Good morning," Bea greeted as she shuffled into the passenger seat, tossing her backpack into the backseat. "You look exhausted. Something on your mind?" 

_You're on my mind,_ was what she wished she could say. But she had no idea how Beatrice would feel about the flirty comment, despite the fact that just a few days ago she'd admitted she was gay to Ava. It was almost impossible to read the other girl, and Ava had no intention of putting a barrier between them simply because she had slight feelings for Beatrice.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired," she said instead. Clearing her throat, she continued. "You look refreshed. What's the secret to looking so hot at this hour?"

"W-what?"

_SHIT. FUCK._

_Did she really just admit that she thought Beatrice was hot?_

"Um..."

"What was the meaning of that c-comment?" Bea stuttered, her cheeks flaming red.

"Ummm...." 

"Ummmm...."

Suddenly a third voice piped up from the backseat of the car. "The sexual tension in here is insane. Get some, Beatrice."

"Mary?!" They both said in unison, startled to find a third passenger inside of the moving vehicle.

"Hi," she said. "Thought I'd tag along with you lot. You know, make sure the pheromones don't distract you from the task at hand."

Beatrice shifted in her seat, her shoulders tensing up from embarrassment. She was ashamed that Mary had witnessed that uncomfortable interaction. What was even worse was that she didn't mind that Ava had let slip with that sexual innuendo, even if it had been accidental. She could tell that the other girl felt bad for her previous comment, but Bea just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"What about Lilith and Camila?" Ava asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"They're staying behind to help find Michael, as well as to regroup with Mother Superion," Mary explained.

"Ah."

Those were the final words spoken before everyone lapsed into silence once more. Beatrice and Ava both reached forward to turn on the radio, their fingers brushing against one another's. A spark of static electricity shot between them, a reminder that they were more than friends, despite how badly they were both denying their chemistry.

"Sorry," Ava whispered, withdrawing her hand.

Beatrice simply hummed in response, refusing to answer. This increased the flow of guilty poison weaving through the halo bearer's veins, making her want to cry out in frustration. But she knew she couldn't apologize in front of Mary; Beatrice would hate that more than ever.

••••

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Lilith was reclining in the examination room. Camila had refused to let her work on the disappearance case once she broke down with a fever, claiming that a few hours of rest would do her good. But she just wasn't able to sleep. She was being overly paranoid that Beatrice, Mary and Ava would end up getting themselves killed. Why hadn't she gone with them? They'd need all the strength they could get to track down Adriel and Vincent, a task that could take months and prove to be unbearably difficult.

"Lilith, why aren't you asleep?" Camila's gentle voice broke through the silence.

She sighed, running a hand through her matted locks. "I'm sorry, Cam. I just....I'm scared for them. What if they all get hurt?"

Camila's hardened gaze softened as she tentatively reached forward to thumb her friend's knuckles. "Nothing will happen to them, I promise. Bea and Mary are the strongest fighters I know. Along with you, of course."

That last part made Lilith smile, before she frowned once more. "But.... what about Ava? I've been such a jerk to her. I'd never forgive myself if she died without knowing how sorry I am."

"I thought you two patched things up?"

"We did." A pause. "But that was before I lost control in the tomb. I'm just not sure who I am anymore, Cam, and I keep lashing out at my loved ones because of it."

"You're not a monster."

"How can you be so sure?" Lilith whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I know you."

"We only net met three months ago, Camila."

"That's long enough for me to know that you're an excellent fighter who'd do anything to protect the people she loves. You'd sacrifice your life for others, as you have before," the smaller girl replied, squeezing the taller woman's hands in reassurance. "So I'm positive that you are no creature of evil. You're too much of a softie."

She hissed in irritation. "Don't call me that."

"What? Softie?"

"I said don't."

"Why not, huh?" Camila teased, leaning forward so that their noses brushed against one another's as her voice lowered by several octaves. Lilith's whole body went rigid with anticipation. "What are you going to do, hmmm?"

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

Lilith broke away from the other girl's gaze, reaching over for her phone that rested on the bedside table.

"It's Mary. She's just texting to let us know that they're all okay," she clarified to her friend before plopping the phone back on the table beside them. With a sly smirk, she reached up to caress Camila's waist. "Now, where were we?"

Camila laughed, shaking her head. "You're going to have to work a hell of a lot harder than that, Lilith. I'll see you in a bit."

And with that, she exited the examination room.

••••

Ava glanced at Beatrice once more out of the corner of her eye. They'd driven silently for the past few hours, pausing every few towns to ask any of the locals if they'd see Vincent at all. So far, no one had. Mary had exited the car a few minutes ago to use the bathroom at the petrol station, but during that period of her absence the brunette had not been able to work up the courage to apologize.

"Beatrice..."

"Ava."

"Can we talk?" She pleaded, desperately trying to capture the attention of the other girl, who was staring with disinterest out of the window.

"We are talking."

"No, I mean.....can we address the elephant in the room?"

"I don't see any elephant, and to top it off, we aren't even in a room," Beatrice dead-panned.

Ava did not even have the heart to laugh at Beatrice's attempt at humour. She hated it when Bea got defensive around her, choosing to close herself off like a snail shrivelling inside of it's shell. Part of her wanted to be angry with Mary for being present to witness that moment, but knew that the only one at fault was herself. She should've spoken with more care. It was obvious to Ava ever since they'd met one another that they each had the ability to brighten one another's mood, but being around Beatrice was like walking on a tightrope. She was sensitive, and cared about people's opinions.

"Bea, I'm sorry." The words were more subdued than she'd intended them to be, but what was done was done. "I didn't mean anything by the comment. It wasn't to offend you or embarrass you, it just....kind of slipped out, I guess. But I do think you should care less what others think of you. You're perfect the way you are. Mary knows it, Lilith and Camila know it...I know it."

Beatrice turned to face her, sniffling slightly. A tear plonked onto her nose, the sight giving Ava the courage to reach across and hug her tightly. This time, she didn't flinch. Instead, they just sat there in silence, wrapped in a cocoon of the other girl's arms, enjoying the peace they found in the simple gesture of kindness.


	4. Four

Eventually, the trio stopped and made camp at a motel. Beatrice was grateful for Ava's apology, and knew deep down that her words were true. She _did_ care too much about what others thought of her, refusing to relapse on her previous behaviour in fear that they'd all see what she really was and leave her. With a sigh, she shrugged off her clothes and stepped into the shower, praying that the scalding hot water would wash away her sins.

Once she stepped out and put on her pyjamas, her phone buzzed with a series of messages. Most of them were from Lilith and Camila checking in and updating her on the case, but there was one from an unknown number that made her heart melt.

_**I'd rather spend one moment holding you than a lifetime knowing I never could.** _   
_**\--A** _

Ava's words were breathtakingly beautiful, more so than any other quotes Beatrice had picked up from various books. For a fleeting moment, she felt like racing to the other girl's room and just lying there in her arms, inhaling the brunette's heavenly scent which never failed to allow her to float on cloud nine.

But she was, admittedly, afraid. Afraid that God would punish her for her attraction, terrified that once they defeated Adriel Ava would run away from the convent once more. Scared of screwing up a great friendship simply because the other girl was disgusted by her feelings or didn't feel the same way.

"Just go talk to her, idiot," she chastised herself. "What's the worse that can happen? Oh no, now I'm imagining terrible scenarios-"

"Bea?"

In a whirlwind of panic, she lunged for the dagger that was kept in the left breast pocket of her flannel shirt. There was a cry of confusion as the person's sleeve was pinned to the wall with the weapon, rendering them unable to move. She turned to stare at her prisoner, eyes widening in disbelief once she realized who it was.

"Ava!?"

"Beatrice, what the _shit?"_ Ava cursed, frantically tugging at the blade. "It's me."

"S-sorry."

The halo bearer huffed. "Your apology would be more believable if you helped me out."

"Right." She cleared her throat, manoeuvring towards the brunette so as to effortlessly pull the dagger from it's resting place. "What....what were you doing in my room, anyway?"

Ava's face fell. "Oh.... Lilith called. Apparently there was a horde of demons that attacked the Cat's Cradle. Camila's in hysterics because she knows there's nothing they can do, since we're being labelled as terrorists."

Beatrice sighed, fiddling with the pins in her hair. "That's unfortunate....is she still on the phone? Can I speak to her, please?"

"Oh, she is." Ava took in a deep breath, tentatively closing the door behind her. "But first, I'd like to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

Another sigh, followed by a sympathetic look. "I think we should talk about what you're going to do if there's a chance the church won't take you back."

" _What?"_

"I'm not trying to offend you, it's just that it's a possibility—"

"Get out."

Ava froze. "What?"

"I said, _get out."_

"Beatrice—"

" _Ava."_

"I'm sorry, it's just you have to face reality." The brunette's features twisted into one of ultimate grief and guilt. "I got you into this mess, and I'll do everything I can to get you out of it, I promise. But there's not much a nobody can do."

Beatrice paled. "Ava....you're not a nobody."

"You should hate me," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

Bea stepped forward, smoothing some unruly strands of hair behind her friend's ears before she cautiously placed the tips of her fingers against Ava's cheeks, silently asking if it was okay. The halo bearer nodded, rivulets of tears trickling down her face.

"I'm sorry," the nun whispered, her heart breaking. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. None of this is your fault. It's just.....I don't want to think about a life without the OCS."

"I understand," the brunette said quietly, her voice muffled by the material of Beatrice's shirt. "I shouldn't have brought it up. That was stupid, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be."

"Can I.."

Beatrice moved back slightly so as to gaze into the eyes before her. "What is it?"

"Can I stay?"


	5. Five

"Can I stay?"

Beatrice froze. It was perhaps the most terrifying moment of Ava's life. Had she come on too strong? Had she put the other girl in an uncomfortable position, where she felt she was obliged to allow Ava to stay simply out of pity?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, turning on her heel to head back to the room she and Mary had reluctantly agreed to share.

"Wait!" A warm, gentle hand with a hidden strength behind it was gripping intensely on her arms, pulling her flush against their owner's chest. A shiver ran up the brunette's spine, and she only just managed to bite back a content sigh. "Please."

Another shiver as the arms looped around her waist, Beatrice's warm breath fanning against the nape of her neck. "Please what?"

 _"Ava...."_ Her name falling from the sister warrior's lips filled her with a desperate longing, a longing she hadn't been able to name until now.

The longing was _her._ But Beatrice would never want her, could never have her in that way. She wasn't ready to except who she was, let alone let herself be loved for once. But she could try, even if it was all in vain. Because that who she was. That was who she wanted to be.

"What is it?" Ava whispered back, leaning into the taller girl's embrace. Beatrice stiffened instantly, a sniffle escaping her. "Bea, what's wrong?"

"I...I can't..."

"You can't what?" She tried to sound soothing, but instead her voice broke.

"I'm scared," Bea whispered, burying her nose into Ava's mass of curls. She was still as stiff as cardboard, her grip on the halo bearer firm but not enough to hurt the brunette.

A pause, where the only sounds Ava could hear was her friend's sniffles and the ticking of the alarm clock.

"What are you afraid of?" She eventually asked, her front still turned away from the nun, so as not to spook her.

"Rejection." Beatrice's confession caused Ava's breathing to become laboured. Why had the universe filled such a sweet, innocent soul with so much pain? "Ava?"

"That isn't fair." She felt Bea flinch at the sharpness with which she spoke, and she instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"I know," she murmured, her limbs relaxing ever so slightly. "Gosh, I know. I've been a bit pathetic this evening, I'm sorry. It's just been stressful lately."

"You don't have to justify yourself, Bea. You've done nothing wrong, honestly." A pause. "Can I turn around? I really want to look at your face."

"Why?" The other girl questioned shyly, her grip on Ava's hips causing the skin underneath to burn. "There's nothing special about me. I'm surprised you don't look at me an see a disappointment."

"Why would I?" Ava whispered, turning to stare at the perfectly sculpted angel before her. She was tempted to wipe away the tears or to crack a joke, anything to see Beatrice smile, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Don't look at me," Beatrice whispered, hanging her head in shame. She was ashamed of who she was; infuriated that she was never enough for her family, jealous of her brother's perfect life.

"No. I want to." Ava interlocked their fingers, stepping forward so as to rest their foreheads together. "Please let me."

"Don't." Beatrice tried to inject some authority into her voice, but she was far too broken to do so. "I can't."

"It's easy," Ava whispered. She titled the taller girl's head up gently, until they were gazing into one another's eyes intently. "There. That's much better."

The nun smiled for the first time that evening, quirking an eyebrow. "How so?"

Ava grinned. "Ah, you know. It's just...nice."

"How's it nice?" she teased playfully.

"Because your face is cute," Ava blurted out, embarrassment causing her face to heat up. _Shit, I screwed up again. She's going to avoid me, isn't she? Nicely done, bitch. I hate you brain!_

"Huh."

"What?"

"What what?" Beatrice repeated, an amused smile curling at the corners of her lips. "Was that not the reply you wished to hear?"

 _Am I dreaming, or is Beatrice flirting with me?_ "Erm....."

A smirk. "Just say it. I know you want to say something."

"I would, but it's probably too dirty for your innocent ears."

Bea blushed. "Oh."

_Oh God, she said that out loud, didn't she? Idiot!_

"Shit....I'm gonna go...."

"Ava, wait—"

But before Beatrice could stop her, Ava had already phased through the wall. She kept running and running, not stopping until she reached the reception area. It was then that she spotted someone familiar.

He was standing in front of the vending machine, trying to insert a five euro bill, whispering cuss words underneath his breath in Spanish. He looked exactly the same as when she'd left him in the warehouse after the Tarask had taken Lilith back to Hell with it.

Suddenly, the elevator pinged from behind her and Mary's hand was on her shoulder, dragging her away from him. "Ava, what the hell are you doing? Someone could see you."

Beatrice was in front of her now, all evidence of her previous tears gone. "We have to go back upstairs. Come on. Please."

"But—" she was struggling to get the words out, so tight was the shotgun wielding warrior's grip on her. "He's here. Please, I have to talk to him—"

Beatrice frowned. "Who's here?"

"JC."

Mary scowled. "What, your old boyfriend? Sorry kid, but there's no time for your dirty shenanigans. Get some sugar off of Bea."

The nun gasped. "Mary! That's entirely inappropriate, it's so—"

"Dirty?" She grinned up at her sister, giggling. "I'm just kidding. But you're both hot, you can't deny that you'd sleep with her."

"I have _vows,"_ Beatrice protested. "I'm forbidden from having sex."

"Don't be a prude."

"I'm not!"

"You're not allowed straight sex," Mary corrected. "As far as I know, Ava's a female. The Bible don't say anything about same sex relationships."

"That's not the point—"

"Ava?" A new voice said, a male one this time. "How are you here right now?"

_"JC."_


	6. Six

Camila tugged the arrow free from the demon's carcass. Her and Lilith had been following up on a lead regarding Michael's case, only to run into a pack of hellhounds. With the half demon's supernatural abilities and her trusty crossbow, they'd made quick work of the problem.

Camila grimaced as she tugged one of the creature's intestines from her belt buckle, disposing of any chunks of skin as Lilith just watched carefully, examining her every moment.

"Are you going to help, or just stand there?" She teased, poking the taller woman in the ribs jokingly. 

"Stop that." Lilith swatted her hands away, trying with all her might to conceal her smile. "Camila, don't."

"What? Does it tickle?" The younger girl teased, wrapping an arm around her friend's bicep. "I really wanna hear you giggle."

"It....it doesn't tickle."

"No?"

A sigh. "It hurts."

Camila frowned. "I apologise. I didn't mean to cause you harm—"

"Not....not that kind of pain." Lilith sighed once more, dragging a hand through her greying locks. "It aches.....emotionally. Like, like, a scrape that you get when you fall off your skateboard. Except this time, it's on your heart. It's such a dull pain that you can bear it. One might say you'd miss it if it were to leave you."

"I don't understand...."

Lilith smiled sadly. "I don't expect you to. Now, I managed to get some papers from the warehouse. We'll send them to Bea, see if she can read the instructions and blueprints."

"Lilith—"

"There's no time. We have a mission to complete. Then, and only then, can we hope to vanquish our foes."

••••

Beatrice bit back a rude remark as Ava leapt into her ex lover's arms, squealing with happiness. She scolded herself internally for the jealousy she felt towards this man. So what if he'd had the pleasure of touching Ava in places she never could? She shouldn't care, and even if she did, it was pointless. It wasn't like the brunette liked girls. She wasn't lesbisch. She wasn't a failure.

"Ava, oh my God," JC gasped, cradling her face in his palms.

"Language," Beatrice chastised, scowling slightly. For Pete's Sake, control your jealously.

Mary elbowed her in the ribs, leaning to the side so as to whisper in her comrade's ear. "Don't want to sleep with her my ass," she snickered.

"Quiet," the nun hissed. "And that's not true."

"Whatever you say," Mary grinned again. "By the way, I'm loving this jealous side of you. JC should stick around. The fun we'd all have."

"I hope you choke on surgical spirit."

"Oh my, we're basically swearing now," she teased. "What's next? You'll kick him in the balls as soon as he gropes her?"

"Stop."

Mary smiled, before turning to face the nearly reunited couple. "I'm Shotgun Mary. We've met before, briefly. I'd like you to meet my acquaintance, Beatrice, who just so happens to be dating that annoying child you banged."

JC frowned. "What?"

Ava blushed. "She's just joking."

He continued to glance between an emotionless Beatrice and a blushing Ava, worrying away at his lip. "Oh. I see. It's totally cool if you are, I'm just confused. I thought you were running away from the psycho nuns and that....thingy."

"I was."

"So what?" He chuckled. "You went with them and left me behind, is that it? Do you have any idea the kind of emotional shit that traumatic experience left me with?"

Silently tears rolled down Ava's face, and Beatrice had had enough. In one swift motion, she was standing between the pair, an arm wrapped protectively around the brunette's waist as she glared at the source of her friend's unhappiness.

"Alright, that's enough," she grumbled, her stiff posture slackening slightly as Ava buried her face in the crook of her neck. "None of that was Ava's fault. So if I were you, I'd calmly walk away before I personally humiliate you."

"Please don't walk away," Mary piped up from beside them. "I really want to see Beatrice humiliate someone."

JC held up his hands in surrender. "I just want to talk to her alone, okay? Just to short some stuff out."

Beatrice shook her head. "You've said quite enough already. Usually I believe in second chances, but if you ever loved her, really loved her, you wouldn't have treated her the way you did. Overall, you seem like a decent guy. But decent guys don't just get into someone's pants the first chance they get. Ava deserves better."

With those final words of departure, the trio moved towards the elevator to head back to their rooms.

••••

"Why did you stand up for me like that?" Ava asked, perching on the bathroom sink as her companion applied toothpaste to her toothbrush. "You were very passionate on the subject."

Beatrice smiled, reaching over to tuck a wet strand of hair behind her ear, trying to not let her eyes linger on the droplets sailing gracefully along the curve of Ava's neck.

"I don't know," she replied eventually, averting her eyes away from the cherub before her. "He just irked me. You shouldn't be blamed simply because he got involved with you and ended up seeing the Tarask."

Ava shrugged. "I suppose."

Beatrice paused, lowering the toothbrush as she try to pinpoint the source of sadness in her friend's eyes. "Do you miss him?"

Ava sighed, shifting closer so that she could wrap her foot around the sister warrior's knee. It was almost as though she didn't notice her affectionate behaviour, but Beatrice secretly hoped that this time, she did. That the touch also made her feel safe and yet in complete peril due to the uncertainty of her emotions.

"I did," the halo bearer eventually replied. "But not anymore. You were right, Bea. I wish I could've had my first time with someone special, who appreciated it and didn't rush the process."

"Is there someone special?" Beatrice asked after a minute of contemplating this new source of information.

"Well, I guess." The other girl said shyly, which was unusual since she was always so bubbly and confident. "But I don't think she'd ever like me back. She has her own shit going on, you know? I wouldn't want to damage her even more than others have."

"Ah." Heartbreak. "I'm sure she'd love you no matter what, even if you think she's afraid. Just give her some time."

The brunette's face lit up in a way that was usually adorable, but now only caused the nausea to intensify. "Thanks, Beatrice. I'll let you brush your teeth. Is there a side of the bed you prefer?"

"Anything's fine," she called out as the door closed. I wish life was fine.

With a shuddering breath, she just managed to sprint towards the toilet before a fountain of vomit cascaded from her throat, mingling with the sewer water at the bottom of the toilet bowl.


	7. Seven

Ava was standing in a field. At first, she thought it was snowing, but upon closer inspection realized the ground was littered with cherry blossoms. Millions of white petals tinted with pink fluttered around the cloudy expanse of countryside, overshadowed by their creator, the giant tree that loomed over her.

The wind began picking up, the blossoms threatening to swallow her whole as it reached her shoulders, overwhelming her with it's fruity scent—

"Take my hand," a melodic voice sang from before, only a silhouette surrounded by a blinding, golden light visible. "Please, Ava. I shall not hurt you."

"You mean that?" She whispered, coughing out petals.

"You know I do," the silhouette answered.

"Bea?" Ava gasped in awe, weaving her fingers through the other girl's. "Where am I? What's happening?"

"We're in heaven," Beatrice sang, spreading her wings in a hypnotic motion. "You did it. You defeated Adriel, Ava."

"But—how?"

"Let me show you," the angel whispered as she enclosed the pair in her feathers.

Suddenly, she was back on the battlefield. It was in a desert fort of sorts, surrounded by possessed workers and tourists. Camila was shooting back the horde of evil from one of the turrets, Lilith was slashing at hell hounds with her divinium tipped claws. But it was clear that doom was on its way.

The scene before them shifted, showcasing Mary fighting alongside Mother Superion against the band of rejected sisters. Once more a new image appeared before Ava's eyes, this time of her and Beatrice canoeing down the black, algae infested waters of a cave.

"We're going to have to stop and change our clothes," Beatrice informed a future version of her as they made it to the rocky shore, anchoring the vessel.

"Why?"

"Adriel could track your scent," the nun replied, shedding her many layers before tiptoeing into the icy river.

"Oh my God," Ava breathed, jaw dropping in shock. Beatrice was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking.

"Language," she reprimanded the halo bearer, cheeks flushing as she moved to cover as much of her body as possible. "It's not very modest to be in one's underwear, I know. My apologies."

"Why are you apologising?" Ava asked, tugging her top over her shoulders. Beatrice looked away shyly.

"I—I don't know," she mumbled, cupping a handful of water in her palms to rinse the grime off her face. "It's not very virtuous of me."

The brunette smirked. "I don't mind."

Beatrice looked up then. "You don't?"

Ava cupped her cheek, splashing some water in her companion's hair. "No. I do think you should wear your hair down more often. It suits you."

∆∆∆

Suddenly, Beatrice's lips were pressed against her own, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to the skin. After moment she pulled away, attempting to escape but Ava refused to let her. Their second kiss was more demanding, but still comforting in the way Ava's fingers curled around the baby hairs at the back of Bea's neck.

"Ava," the other girl whimpered, nuzzling her nose against her friend's cheek. "We can't."

Ava pulled away with a frown. "Why? What's holding you back?"

"We're supposed to be guarding the halo," Beatrice reminded her. "But I guess you could say there was a.....distraction."

Ava grinned. "Is it a good one?"

That made the nun blush. "Well..... there's been a set back."

"Should I get rid of it?" she asked teasingly, beginning the process of planting hot, open mouthed kisses along Beatrice's collar bone.

"Ava!"

A loud yelp, simply from a firm bite to her pulse point just below her jaw. Her tongue slipped past her lips, reaching out to soothe the sore spot as her hand moved to caress a breast beneath Bea's bra—

"Ava!!"

∆∆∆

Ava startled awake, her fist connecting with someone's jaw. There was a groan of pain as she reached over to turn on the bedside light, eyes widening as she scrambled forward to helped an injured Beatrice. There was blood dripping from a cut on her lip, a harsh, red fist mark visible on the side of her jaw.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry," she stammered, tugging harshly on her hair as penance.

"Language," the nun replied, before wincing in pain once more. "Hurts to speak. Could you call reception and ask for some ice, please?"

"Of course," Ava replied, fumbling for the telephone and dialing to fulfill her friend's request.

The ice arrived a minute later—delivered by some acne covered employee named Andrew—and Ava immediately rushed over to place the bag of ice cubes against the injury, despite the nun's protests.

In the silence, she had time to contemplate her dream. It had seemed more like a vision, but that was just optimistic wishing. In what future would she ever get to touch the vision of heavenly beauty before her? Why was there even a chance of an angelic version of Beatrice saving her from a field of cherry blossoms?

"Can I ask you something?" Beatrice eventually broke the silence. She nodded. "What were you dreaming about? You kept mumbling and tossing about."

Oh no. Shit.

"It was just a nightmare," Ava lied, her shoulders tensing up.

"Hey," Bea whispered soothingly, reaching up to cup the hand supporting the ice pack with her one of her own. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'll never judge you or leave you. Promise."

"I know," she whispered back. "You might disapprove, but....I had a sinful dream about a girl. It was part of a vision of sorts."

Beatrice frowned. "What kind of vision?"

"I was standing in a field," Ava recounted, like how grandparents would share stories with their grandchildren. "At first I thought it was snowing, but it was just millions of cherry blossoms. Then there was an angel, it looked like you. You showed me a vision of the five of us fighting against the demons in a desert fort. Then...."

"Then what?" Beatrice whispered, gripping her thigh forcefully, reminding the halo bearer of the wetness between her legs.

"Then I'm having sex with a girl in a cave," Ava confessed, avoiding her friend's gaze. "We're supposed to be hiding the halo, but—"

"Who are you having sinful activities with in the dream?" Beatrice questioned, clearing her throat. "It could be important for future reference."

"Ummmm...."

Oh God, what could she do? Lie and possibly sabotage their chances of defeating the demon lord?

"Is it one of the sisters?" Her friend asked shyly. "I don't mind. It's not like we're together, right?"

I wish we were, she thought for a fleeting second. There was no getting out of this situation. Beatrice had trained with the OCS for years, and would most definitely be skilled in the art of reading body language.

"The girl from my dream....." Ava held her breath, burrowing her face in her knees. "It was you."


	8. Eight

"So you're basically saying you had sex dream about me?" Beatrice asked, fiddling with the wrapper of a mint.

".....no?"

"It's okay," she added, crinkling the cellophane. "It's not like it meant anything, right?"

"No, no, of course not," Ava replied hastily. "It just.... happened."

"Oh." A pause. "Well we're going to be up early tomorrow. I'd say it's best we got some rest."

"Right."

••••

Beatrice awoke earlier than usual the following morning. Ava was still curled up next to her on the bed, mouth hung open slightly and legs tangled with her own. The little snores escaping her and the quiver of her nostrils were some of the quirks the nun found most enchanting about her, along with her playfulness and childlike mannerisms.

She scolded herself for these desires, rubbing vigorously against her skin with the hand soap until it was an irritated red. She escaped from the room before her friend woke up, not wanting to deal with a continued discussion about last night's topic, which in turn could lead to an unexpected reveal of her crush.

Beatrice spent the next few minutes browsing in the gift shop, as it wasn't the allocated time for breakfast yet. Eventually, she found the aisle stocked with notebooks, journals, reading material and stationary equipment. She chose a leather bound journal and a suitable pen, paying for her items with a quiet 'thanks'.

"Beatrice?" Someone said from behind her.

She turned around, trying to resist the urge to glare. "Oh. Hi, JC."

He chuckled awkwardly. "Hi. How's Ava? You know, scratch that. I don't deserve to know. You were right, Beatrice. I was selfish to just escalate things without checking if it was okay with her. But, she was so mysterious, I didn't think she'd be a virgin—"

"Stop," the warrior commanded. "You don't have to apologise to me. It's not like I'm her girlfriend, okay?"

"You aren't?" He blinked in surprise. "Oh. It's just that when Ava snuck out last night to see me, we went and got some drinks. She said she really liked you and was afraid she'd fucked things up."

She said she really liked you. The words echoed in Beatrice's mind.

"Well, I'm sure she just meant in a friendship kind of way."

JC smiled. "Maybe. But I know you don't."

"She's my friend," Beatrice replied firmly, gritting her teeth. "Everyone knows that. I'm not gay, and even if I was, it's a sin."

Lying is also a sin.

"Well maybe you should stop thinking of life as sins and good faith," the boy responded, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's more than that. It's risks and wishes and chances and miracles. And God can be with you through all of them."

She sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Don't be." JC patted her shoulder. "I'll let you go. Breakfast is open, by the way. There's a lush honey yogurt infused with lavender you should try. I think Ava would like it."

"Stop."

"No."

"Please."

"I'd rather not. Making jokes about the two of you is hilarious!" He guffawed. "Mary and I made a group chat where we send one another memes of you guys."

"Of course she did that," Beatrice sighed. "Thank you for apologising."

He held out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce."

••••

Dear Journal,  
It's Beatrice here. I never thought I'd have the time to write in a journal, I'm always so busy training or studying. But since running away from the only home I've ever had, it makes me feel alone again. Like when I first went to boarding school in Switzerland.

It's not the fact that Ava's dream disgusted me, it's that I'm not sure I can control myself anymore. I know the others won't care about the fact I'm lesbisch, but I do. Because it's a distraction and the only thing being myself has ever done is push people away.

Besides, these feelings will fade.

••••

It was exactly a week later and the group were squatting in a holiday home in Monte Carlo. Camila and Lilith had met up with them at the border of Spain, where they'd hotwired a BMW for travelling purposes. Beatrice and Ava hasn't properly addressed the tension between them, only mustering up the courage to say the occasional hello or goodnight.

Beatrice was sitting at the dining table, picking at pieces of prosciutto ham with her fork. Mary eyed her curiously, noting that she hadn't eaten much since they'd left the motel. She wondered if it had something to do with the appearance of Ava's old boyfriend, or if something had happened between them that Bea was overthinking.

"Hi," Camila said cheerfully, announcing her presence. For once, she wasn't wearing her religious habit, instead sporting a Hawaiian shirt and jean shorts. "Mary, could you please pass me a glass from the cabinet over there?"

"Course," she replied, reaching for the item. She watched as her sister filled it with tap water before returning her attention to Beatrice. "Camila?"

"Yes?" the curly hair woman replied, beaming.

Mary lowered her voice. "Have you noticed anything unusual about Beatrice lately? She's been acting weird since we left the motel."

Camila frowned, biting on her bottom lip in thought. "Well.....she has been quieter than usual. I mean, she's always very stoic and quiet, but nowadays she refuses to go within a two meter distance of Ava. They're not pun pals anymore and she hasn't been eating. I saw her sneak out of the house at two in the morning last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's weird."

The door of the house slammed shut and a grouchy Lilith entered the kitchenette, muttering profanities under her breath. Her face was slick with sweat and her hair combed back into a ponytail, her cheeks red from hollering at the halo bearer during her training session. She didn't bother to make eye contact with the others, simply accepting the plate of ham and lettuce Beatrice offered her before opening one of the many binders on the Michael Salvius case.

"I swear, that child is going to die again even with the halo," the half demon snapped, shovelling meat into her mouth. "She's hopeless. Keeps asking for a break. Does she think Adriel will give her one? I certainly won't!"

Camila exchanged an apologetic look with Mary, before shuffling forwards to seat herself besides the British woman. Mary turned her head away to give the pair some privacy as they spoke in whispers, exchanging the occasional smile before the youngest of the group settled her head in Lilith's lap.

She watched as Beatrice moved in a robotic fashion to wash her hands, twisting the hot tap on before squirting a decent amount of hand wash on her palms, rubbing the foamy mixture between her calloused hands. Moments later, she departed to her attic bedroom without so much as a goodbye, just as Ava revealed herself.

••••

Dear Journal,  
This is my first entry since leaving Spain. We're now squatting in a holiday home in Monte Carlo, which I disapprove of as it's breaking and entering, but this is not the source of my tears.

I've been avoiding the others, more specifically, Ava. I hate doing it, but I'm having sinful dreams, much like she did the other night. I do not wish to think of that, as it against my vow of celibacy. You can try and convince me that it's different to be with someone of the same sex, but God refuses to answer me because of this.

Why can't I be normal?  
\--Beatrice 

••••

Dear Journal,  
It's day two in the holiday house. I haven't anything besides an apple, the forbidden fruit. I wonder if I chose to eat this because I'm giving up on powering through the impulses.

Have I?

••••

Camila, Mary, Ava and Lilith were all cooped up on the couch watching the movie Shrek. They'd eaten a feast of cheese cake and pork pie prepared by Camila herself, which, to her dismay, Beatrice refused to eat. They'd then settled on the couch without their friend, choosing to watch a film the halo bearer chose.

But Camila couldn't enjoy herself. What was plaguing Beatrice's mind? Had Ava fought with her over something? It was a most confusing and saddening dilemma.

"I'm going to check on Bea," she informed Lilith, whose muscular arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh. Okay." There was a pause during which the half demon searched for something to say. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. It's okay," the younger nun replied, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She glanced to Mary's sleeping form before whispering, "leave the door unlocked. I'll sleep in your room again."

Lilith instantly brightened. "Really? You know you don't have to, it's okay if you don't want to—"

"Shush," Camila silenced her, placing a finger on her lips to silence her nervous rambling. "You don't have to pretend we're just friends, Lily. It's obvious you like me."

"What?" the taller girl hissed, blushing.

Camila smirked. "You've never been able to keep your eyes away. For some reason, you're especially tense around me as though you're afraid of slipping up. If you didn't feel something for me, you'd have never let me share your bed."

Lilith fiddled with the cuff of her shirt. "You're not mad at me?"

"No, silly," she whispered, cradling the other girl's face lovingly. "I like you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oi, lovebirds," Ava piped up, startling the pair apart. "While your confessions are cute, I'd like to be able to hear the audio."

"This movie is bullshit," Lilith murmured menacingly.

"I've gotta talk to Bea," Camila reminded her, standing up.

"Okay."

Camila departed the living room, but not before pressing a chaste kiss to a flustered Lilith's cheek. She climbed the many flights of stairs swiftly, stopping at the entrance of Beatrice's room. The faint scratching of a pen against paper could be heard, along with shaky sobs.

"Bea?"

"Please go away," came the reply.

"Beatrice—"

And that was when she saw it.


	9. Nine

Ava wasn't aware of what Camila had stumbled in upon. She was innocently chewing her popcorn, swaddled in blankets and stuffed between her two snoozing amigas. Occasionally, her focus shifted to ask questions such as why was Beatrice avoiding her or to think of how stupid she was for admitting to having such a blasphemous thoughts about a girl she could never have.

"Fuck me," she cursed, crushing a few kernels of popcorn in her fist. "Now all I have is that beautiful gay dude who runs that show **_Supermarket Sweep._** "

Lilith kicked her in the back of the neck, scowling in her state halfway between sleep and reality. "Shut up, newbie. I'll break your windpipe."

Ava rolled her eyes. "How Camila dates that grumpy piece of hot ass I'll never understand."

A punch this time, to one of her kidneys.

"Ow!"

"Shut up and stop butting into my love life," the half demon threatened, brandishing a pocket knife. "I'll stab you. But you're right about one thing."

"The grumpy part?"

"No," Lilith smirked. "The hot piece of booty part."

"You sick bitch," the halo bearer muttered, earning a scowl.

"Language."

Then, suddenly, there was a thud, followed by the sound of glass breaking. Mary had arisen at the first sign of commotion, shooting the others a warning glance as she reached for her shotguns. The trio all silently crept up the staircase, each brandishing their preferred weapon of choice.

The cruciform sword felt familiar in the brunette's grasp, like an extension of her being. She shot the others a look, signalling she was ready. With a flick of her wrist, Lilith twisted the knob of Beatrice's room, allowing them all to pour inside to view the scene of the crime.

The sheets were messy and unmade, the wardrobe tilted at a peculiar angle, drawers flung open exposing Bea's collection of socks and panties—which Ava tried not to gawk at—evidence eventually leading the trio to a groaning Camila.

Lilith rushed to her side, examining her body in a panic. The petite warrior was squashed atop the sink, her curls matted with crimson fluid where she'd banged into the mirror. Mary went in search of a first aid kit, muttering about death wishes along the way.

"Where's Beatrice?" Ava asked as Mary reappeared, handing a roll of bandages to Lilith.

"I think—" Camila's sentence was cut short as she groaned in agony, much to the oldest nun's dismay. Lilith scooped her girlfriend— at least she hoped they were girlfriends— into her arms, trying with all her might not to worsen the damage.

"Shit, are you okay, Camila?" Ava asked worriedly, rushing to her side as Lilith laid her gently down on the bed.

"Of course she's not," Lilith snapped, pouring isopropyl alcohol onto a cotton pad. "She wouldn't be hurt if you hadn't sent Beatrice into a traumatic meltdown because you can't keep it in your pants, Silva."

_Ouch._

"It's not her fault," Camila whispered, clutching at her ribs. "There was some crazy demon girl in here. She teleported in behind Bea while she was writing in her journal, then went for the diary of the Warrior Nuns."

"A demon chick?" Mary raised a brow. "As in, like Lilith but batshit crazy?"

"No," the petite woman whispered, biting back a hiss as her lover cleaned her wounds, before bandaging them in gauze. "I'm not even sure it was a girl. They were my kind of height, with red eyes and some kind of tribal tattoo—"

"What did the tattoo look like?" Lilith interrupted, reaching into a pocket in her hoodie to flip open a notepad. "Like this, babe?"

Camila blushed at the nickname, before nodding. "It was the exact replica of your drawing, but in blue."

Lilith nodded grimly. "I can't stop drawing it ever since I came back from Hell. It's the only thing I can remember. A blank tombstone, with this symbol on it."

"I bet Beatrice could identify it," Mary suggested, patting Camila's shoulder delicately.

"Where is she?" Ava asked once more, pinching the bridge of her nose anxiously.

Camila gulped. "She's gone."


	10. Ten

Ava didn't sleep at all that night. The others could hear her pacing around in their missing friend's room, probably crying her lovesick heart out or waiting for the demon to return, which was unlikely to happen.

Lilith huffed in annoyance, trying with all her might to block out the creaking of wood and the sound of Ava phasing throughout the house. But nothing could get her to sleep. She was also worried for Beatrice and Camila, who was snoozing in a dangerous position at the very edge of the taller girl's bed.

"Lilith?" A groggy voice called out to her.

"Shush, babe," the half demonic nun whispered, pulling the petite woman's battered body flush against her own. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Do you think we'll find Bea?" Camila asked quietly, adjusting the bloodied bandage around her head.

"I don't know," Lilith mumbled. She lightly pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's neck. "But she's strong. It'll be okay."

••••

Thwack. Another smack across the back of Beatrice's head with the demon's baton. They paced around their dungeon, mumbling in one of the many languages of hell, their bald head gleaming like a rhinestone next to the dull colour spectrum of their arsenal.

"Where is Adriel?" they barked, a tongue snaking past flaky lips to swat at their lip ring as if it were a pesky wasp. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know," Beatrice replied for the hundredth time. "I'm being honest."

The demon growled in anger before pressing the tip of their knife to her throat. "Unless you give me some information, child of Christ, your friends will receive your corpse on their doorstep, tied up with a neat little bow."

"Okay, okay," she caved, swallowing the guilt. "We accidentally set Adriel free from his tomb. Our priest, Vincent, was working with him. Our friend died at his hands. Now we're on the run because we've been labelled as terrorist nuns. And, just to clarify, I'm Catholic. Not Christian."

"Oh," the creature lowered it's blade. "I thought you were working for that scumbag, not against him."

"Can I go back now, please?" Beatrice pleaded, trying to be as polite as possible. "My friends will be terribly worried."

The demon smiled. "Not yet. There is one more spot we must visit."


	11. Eleven

_A flash of purple. The ringing in Ava's ears barely allowed her to register the sounds of swords clashing against one another, along with the screams of sister warriors and mutilated enemies_ _. There was a catastrophic storm of explosions, smoke fizzling into the air like steam drifting elegantly off a hot chocolate._

_Another flash, this time the familiar aura of Lilith's portal, her cheekbones streaked with mud and dried blood. Camila was beside her, dressed in her combat gear, clinging to the other girl's waist protectively. Mary ran past the pair, blasting her shotguns as a knight in leather armour and another nun dashed after, circling her in a defensive stance._

_Then there was Beatrice._

_Except this time, there weren't in a cave or on the battlefield, but locked in the warrior's room, whispering sweet nothings and sharing brief kisses._

_"I love you," Bea whispered, caressing her face delicately._

_"I love you too."_

_Then there was nothing. It was only Ava, halo-less and trapped in an endless pit of snakes, whose poison she was no longer invincible to. The last thing she heard was darkness, before she was sent into paralysis once more._

"NO!" 

Ava sat up in bed, the stench of sweat unbearable. She was almost a hundred percent certain she had peed herself, but didn't want to check for fear that her friends gathered around her would poke fun; especially Lilith. The brunette slipped out from beneath the covers, which were in fact Beatrice's covers, and padded into the en suite.

She switched on the tap, setting it to a lukewarm temperature before discarding her undergarments and stepping underneath the stream of water. All she think about was Beatrice; how it was her fault the older girl had gone missing, the kisses they'd share in her dreams, the non existent confessions of love, her aroma of lavender and citrus fruit.

_She's gone. She's gone._

_Your fault. Your fault._

_Gone._

_Gone._

"Just shut up," she yelled at the taunting voices, slamming her fist against the tiles. "Please, be quiet! It's not my fault!"

_**All your fault.** _

_**She's dead!** _

_**Dead.** _

_**Gone.** _

_**Forever.** _

Tears streamed down Ava's cheeks, hot and salty, reminding her of the failure she was. Of the failure she'd always be.

••••

"Do you always take your hostages out for pizza?" Beatrice wandered aloud as the waitress departed after taking their orders.

The demon, who'd shapeshifted to look like a fourteen year old girl, smirked as they placed their menu flat on the table. "Why yes. It's a little tradition of mine."

"Oh." The nun straightened her posture, smiling as the waitress returned with the Coke and her coffee. "I thank you kindly."

"It's Rylan," the demon answered, to which Bea raised a brow. "My name. It's not as cool as my demonic alias, but I need to blend in. Adriel will never look for a child."

"What's the deal between you two?" the nun asked as two steaming plates of pizza arrived.

Rylan bit into the melting cheese and puree extravaganza. "I'm the one who stole his halo back from Heaven. But I refused to give it back to him, so he murdered my hatchlings and took it."

"How did he leave hell though?" Beatrice pressed further, picking at a slice of pepperoni. "That's what I don't get."

"The halo acts as a key to hell," the child explained. "He made it into the time period of Areala de Cordue, but a tarask followed. He slayed the beast before inserting the device into her so as to save her life. But she plotted against him as she knew he was not an angel."

"I see." The nun hummed, drumming her fingers against the counter. "And that's the true?"

Rylan held up their arms in mock surrender. "I may be a demon, but we're on the same side. I want revenge for my hatchlings."

"Very well. To the house it is," Beatrice murmured, placing a five euro note next to their finished meal.

••••

"Do you think we should call a paramedic?" Mary asked, peering at the sight of the halo bearer splayed across the kitchen table, defeated. "She's never been this quiet before. Or worried. Not that I'm complaining about the silence."

"Beatrice should go missing more often," Lilith agreed, smiling slightly. Her comment earned her a forlorn look from Camila, who had been anxiously pacing about as well. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Cami."

Her girlfriend patted her arm at the show of remorse. "I know. I'm just trying not to join her on the table there, because believe me, it's really tempting." 

Mary rolled her eyes. "Here we go. I'm gonna have a phone on standby in case someone breaks down into a depressed psycho seizure."

"Don't make jokes," Lilith warned. "It's a serious situation. Though I do think having a phone would be wise."

Just then, the doorbell rang. The pair cast each other a suspicious look. Was is Beatrice, running from her kidnapper? Or had Mother Superion chosen this moment to deliver a message?

The half demon gestured for Mary to answer it, saying she was going to guard the two women sprawled on top of the dining table. Mary stealthily stalked towards the door, gun in hand as she opened it just a crack.

"Bea?" she gasped, overcome with joy. It was then that she noticed the old woman besides her friend. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Language," Beatrice scolded, cracking a tiny smile. "Mary, meet my kidnapper."


	12. Twelve

"Beatrice?" Ava squeaked, having slid off the kitchen surface upon hearing her friend's voice. "Oh my God."

Beatrice didn't even bother to correct the brunette's language, instead she just rubbed her neck nervously and blushed. "Erm....hi, Ava...."

"Wait, what the fuck?" Mary interrupted, gesturing towards the old woman. "You got kidnapped by a grandma? Beatrice, what's wrong with you?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "They're not an old woman. This is Rylan, they confused us for Adriel's associates. We went out for pizza after. They're a shapeshifter."

"Hi," Rylan grinned, shifting so as to appear as a child once more. "Sorry about taking your mate. She's very loyal, I'll give her that. I suggest she talks to her girlfriend before she has a panic attack, though."

Beatrice moved to the other side of the hallway with Ava close behind as the other three moved to begin questioning the shapeshifter and their origins. For a few seconds, the pair couldn't meet each other's eyes, weeks of tension pressing down on them. Finally, the senior nun spoke.

"Can we talk, please?"

"Sure," the brunette replied awkwardly, motioning to the garden. "Let's head outside."

••••

The garden was one of Ava's favourite places. It was filled with all kinds of new scents and colours, a beautiful mystery all on it's own. Beatrice often envied the other girl's ability to experience things for the first time; it wasn't the same when you were a child and just wanted to rush head long into life, or in her case, was forced to stay cooped up in her room surrounded by practice exams. But it was also one of the many things she had missed about Ava. She was sick of avoiding her, but also wasn't ready to give herself what she wanted, because deep down Beatrice didn't know what that was.

Life was like a rose, really. There were moments when all you felt was the giddiness of spring and summer, when sun rays rained down on you and happiness bubbled inside of you like bits of microscopic pollen. But everyone went through a period of time when their petals would shed and they were exposed to the ruthless storms, left with nothing but garbled thorns. The petals could bloom back, but sometimes that was never the case.

What if this wasn't really what she wanted? What if it was some make-believe attempt to receive an ounce of affection, only to back out due to all the nerves? She couldn't do that someone, especially not to a girl she was almost certain she was head over heels for. Beatrice knew that she spent a good fraction of her life wasted on trying to win people over, despite the fact that deep down she was close to suffocating. But that was who she was, wasn't it? Someone who didn't deserve anything simply because the people who created her believed she'd been corrupted.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked sincerely, reaching out to wipe away a tear that had inevitably escaped.

"Well....," She shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you to apologize about avoiding you. It was immature of me and pointless, because truthfully, I didn't care."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"I thought you were mad..."

"Not at you," she whispered. "But that's not the point. I wanted you to be the first to know about this, because...."

_Because you're one of the only ones who doesn't hate that part of me. Because you chose to stay, because you make me feel safe and happy...._

"What is it?" Ava asked, clutching at her shoulders in fright. "Are you hurt? Is that demon blackmailing you, or-"

"My parents sent me a letter the other week," she blurted out. "They want to see me. I leave for England tomorrow."

"Bea...." Ava breathed, tears in her eyes. It made Beatrice guilty that they weren't able to celebrate her return with puns and some of Ava's questionably weird antics, despite the fact that she didn't feel like a celebration. She felt at blame for all the emotional distress her family must've gone through, but _hated_ having to see the girl she was so infatuated with in sorrowful pieces simply because of a few words.

And for what? Two toxic parental figures who couldn't even comprehend what true love was?

"I'm sorry."

"You can't go! We need you," the brunette begged. "Beatrice, please. They don't deserve you."

"That's easy for you to say," she snapped, the tips of her ears reddening with frustration. "You've never had to live up to people's expectations of you. Do you know what it's like to be banished from your childhood home simply because of _who_ you love? To have your own blood tell you that you're corrupted? It's horrible, Ava! You feel like you're going to choke, but you can't because that'll just prove to world that you are even more of a failure."

Ava gaped in humiliation and shock. "No, I don't. I'm sorry that happened to you, but I know what it's like to lose people I love. Do you know what it's like to be paralysed and left alone in a hospital bed, abandoned?"

"It's not the same—"

"It's exactly the same!" The brunette growled, standing up. "You promised that no matter what happened, none of you would leave me. Well, that's what you're doing now."

"You know I can't just walk away," Beatrice whispered, her voice croaky.

"But you can leave me?"

"I'll come back-"

"How do you know that's true?!"

Silence. The only noises that could be heard was the quiet murmur of conversation from the loving room, the crashing of waves and the two girl's furious panting.

"I just want them back," Beatrice cried out, bawling into her knees. "Why can't people just love me?"

Ava surged forward, pulling the taller woman into her lap, not caring if her shirt was stained with tears because it was her. It was Beatrice. All she wanted was a happy life for her, not one full of trauma and depression that could burst open once more if she decided to visit her parents. The bundle in her arms shook with sobs, and she badly wanted to heal the pain, but all she could do was mumble soothing phrases as she rubbed up and down the woman's spine.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," she whispered, feeling Bea's arms tighten around her as she blew on her earlobe. "That was shitty of me. I just don't want you to be hurt again."

"I know," came the reply, in a strong and sturdy tone, which shocked Ava. "That's why I want you to come with me."

"Really?"

Beatrice tried to shuffle off her lap, probably embarrassed at the close proximity and her boldness, but Ava wouldn't allow her to do so. Instead, she placed both of her hands on her crush's thighs, resisting the urge to beam like a maniac as the woman above her went scarlet.

"I'd be honoured to go with you," she replied.

"What? Really?"

"Really."

Bea blushed even more. "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry I was so mean, I just—"

"Shh," Ava command. "I know you didn't mean it."

The air at night here was always stuffy, buzzing with mosquitos. Ava could make out the sweat slithering down the nun's temples, causing the stray hairs that had escaped her bun to stick to her skin as if were gum. Beatrice's pupils were blown wide, her breathing laboured as of she'd just gone jogging. Perhaps it was the yearning look in her eyes for a secret desire, or just the adorableness of her vulnerability and the pink tinge that coated her freckles like dissolving cream that gave Ava the push she needed to lean just that bit closer.

But, alas, the moment had to be ruined.

"Ava, Bea—what the duck!" Lilith's scream was quickly followed by a plate crashing to the ground, followed by stampeding feet as three heads poked out into the garden, finding a startled half demon and two beet red girls, one of whom was situated on the other's lap.

"Honey, what's going on?" Camila tentatively approached her girlfriend with a frown. "Hey, hey, talk to me."

"Why is Beatrice sitting in Ava's lap?" Mary and Rylan asked in unison, sharing a brief high five before turning back to survey the scene.

"Ermm....."

"Ermm....."

"Well, the thing is, Beatrice was—"

The others quickly jumped in to end the sentence.

"In an affectionate mood?" Camila suggested, making kissing noises, which irked the nun in question.

"Did she tell you she loved you?" Lilith asked, cringing at the mention of emotions, but giggled anyway. "Wait...."

"They're horny!" Mary exclaimed, causing the youngest nun to squeak as Lilith clamped her hands over her girlfriend's ears.

"Was she performing a lap dance, by any chance?" Rylan offered up their opinion, receiving a few weird looks in return.

"I have never heard such vile words from a child's mouth before," Ava whispered, snickering despite herself.

"I'm eight thousand years old, you imbecile!"

"No wonder you have a stick up your ass," Mary muttered.

Eventually, the rest of the pack proceeded to move the conversation indoors, due to the heat. Beatrice and Ava hadn't moved from their position, the nun still a vibrant crimson colour as the halo bearer shot her a smirk.

"Well, I best head to bed," Beatrice croaked out, yet she didn't move.

"Okay," the brunette whispered, a soft smile on her face. "I'll pack my bags for England, then."

"Right."

A pause. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Soon," she replied, also smiling. "They don't know about my parents, not really. I'd prefer if we didn't discuss the whole....thing...."

"The gay part?"

"Erm, yes, the..."

Ava reached up to undo the other girl's bun, causing her to tense momentarily as gentle fingers reached to scratch at her scalp. In minutes, Beatrice's tension oozed out of her, and she was letting out a content sigh as she rested her forehead against Ava's shoulder.

"That feels nice," she mumbled. "I've never had anyone see me with my hair down. Not since I was a child."

"Really?" Ava asked, her curiously peaked. "Well, I think you look beautiful."

Bea sighed. "Thank you. Ermm....I've never really, you know, said that I'm...erm..."

"Gay?"

"Ermm, yeah." She flushed in response. "Do you think that makes me a coward?"

"No," Ava soothed, rubbing away at the tense muscles in Beatrice's jaw. Anything to see her beloved relax. "It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to not be perfect for once."

"You aren't just saying that?"

"No. I mean it. You're amazing."

 _Amazing._ No one had ever called her that before. It sent shock waves of endearment through Beatrice's soul. "Thanks."

Ava wiggled out from under her, hesitating before placing a chaste kiss to her friend's cheek. "Goodnight, love."

"G-goodnight," Beatrice whispered, reaching up to graze her fingers along the tingly patch of freckled skin.


	13. Thirteen

The others were reluctant to let her go, but they understood that this was what Beatrice needed to overcome her personal pain. Rylan wish the pair their best, hoping that Ava 'got some' as they put it. Then, the two piled once more into the car before driving to the airport.

Airports were a new and fascinating experience for the halo bearer, and Beatrice had the pleasure of watching her speed up and down the escalators, spinning in the aisles of cafés and gift shops and the look of ecstasy on Ava's face was enough to make the warrior want to pull her in for a kiss. But she resisted, perfectly content with admiring from a safe distance.

"Bea!" Ava squeaked, rushing at her so hard an untrained person would've been swept off their feet.

Beatrice shifted her weight onto her back heel, careful not to fall onto the other customers waiting for coffee behind her, shifting so as to wrap her arms around the brunette's waist. "What's wrong, Ava?"

Ava shook her head with a smile, holding up a wrinkled paper bag. "I bought these for you."

The nun frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

Ava grinned. "Donuts, silly. I imagine you haven't had any in quite some time."

"Aw, thank you," she grinned in return, moving to the front of the line to order her drink.

Beatrice was truly grateful to have Ava here. If she wasn't there, she'd have probably speed walked out of the airport right now. It was nice to have a warm body pressed against her own, and the thoughtful gift was truly an added bonus, even if Bea didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

Eventually, with heavy hearts, they boarded the flight to England. Beatrice spent a good majority of the first hour reading one of the many books she'd packed in her hand luggage, occasionally glancing at the peaceful serenity on Ava's face as she took in the view of the plump white pillows hanging above the miniscule world below.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Beatrice murmured quietly. "It's been a while since you had your last meal."

The brunette smiled lazily, trying to hold back a yawn. "No, it's okay."

Beatrice placed the books aside, gesturing to her lap. "If it's comfier, you can sleep on me instead of a window."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No." She smiled. "Why would I?"

"Ah, you know...I don't want to overstep my boundaries...."

Beatrice smirked. "There are none."

"Are you flirting with me?"

The sight of the sister warrior biting her lip whilst scanning Ava up and down was driving the other woman insane. She badly wanted to leap forward and close the distance between them, to attack Beatrice's mouth in a hailstorm of love, lust and undying loyalty, but held back for fear of what other people would think. It wasn't that it bothered her, but she knew the other woman wouldn't be too pleased about all the attention the simple action of a kiss could draw to them.

"Maybe," Beatrice whispered. "Would you like me to?"

Oh, fuck. "Ermm...."

A look of panic passed over the other girl's face. "I-i'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking—"

Ava reach out to pull the dejected nun closer, burying her fingers into the dark tresses of hair. "Don't apologize. I'm just surprised. Trust me, I love saucy you."

Beatrice snorted, wiping away a few tears. "That's good to know."

And that was how lay for the rest of the journey; ankles locked together, Beatrice's head nuzzled into the crook of Ava's neck, the halo bearer's chin sat atop the nun's head. It was a wonderful moment. But all good things had to end.


	14. Fourteen

Beatrice's childhood home was bigger than Ava imagined it would be. Then again, she had spent the majority of her life in an orphanage with evil nuns. Ava looked over at the woman beside her, who was clutching at the leather of the seat viciously. The halo bearer shuddered as she remembered the various panic attacks Bea had experienced on their way here.

What had happened to her?

"I can't," the other girl whispered.

"What is it?" Ava panicked, reaching forward to check the woman's pulse. "Do you need to lie down? Should I call Camila for advice, or-"

"No, no," Beatrice whispered. "Please, can we just....lie back there for a bit, together."

"Of course," Ava murmured, grateful that she'd upped her training in the weight lifting department as she hauled Beatrice into arms, surprised at how muscly such a petite person was.

"What?" Beatrice whispered, smiling this time.

"Ermm...it's nothing."

A giggle. "No, tell me. Please?"

Fuck. It was impossible to say no to that puppy dog face.

"It's just.... you are, you know..."

"I'm what?" she teased. "Not your type?"

"No, it's not that," Ava replied, resisting an amused eye roll. "You captivate me unlike no other. Over and over again."

Beatrice went crimson. "Oh."

"Sorry, have I weirded you out?"

"No, it's just..." the nun swallowed. "Can you put me down on the backseat, please?"

Ava did as instructed, laying the girl across the seats. Beatrice finally felt like she could breathe. If it wasn't for the halo bearer's gentle humming or the low music seeping from the radio, she could've believed she was floating on a raft across the British Chanel, back to her home and the sisters she loved so dearly.

But instead, she was parked in a rented Mercedes Benz outside her parents estate in London, her shirt drenched with cold sweat from the panic attacks she'd been a victim to. Instinctively, she tugged on Ava's arm, drawing her from the driver's seat to lie on top of her.

The other woman looked pleasantly surprised, which spurred Beatrice's want to wrap her legs around her hips to bring her closer. It was like Ava could sense what she wished, and also desired to be able to mingle their heartbeats, to phase inside of her so that they could become one.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ava whispered, kissing a few freckles on Bea's milky cheeks.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I don't want to go in. I just want to stay here, forever."

The brunette grinned. "Awwwwww. You're a cutie pie, you know that?"

Beatrice sighed. "I'm serious. They've really fucked me up, Aves. I don't know why they want to see me and I'm starting to not care at all about them."

"We can leave, if you want," the halo bearer suggested. "You can send them a letter saying something came up. No one has to know."

"Too late. My brother's approaching the car."

••••

The house's interior hadn't changed a bit. Beatrice saw all of the same paintings, the antiques her aunt had left her father as inheritance, the same grandfather clock in the corner of the kitchen covered in a layer of dust. Her father sat at the kitchen table, his glasses perched precariously on his nose as he drooled over the daily news. Her mother was sashaying around the place, brewing tea and placing cucumber sandwiches on side plates.

"Mother, father," her brother, Edmond, spoke with barely hidden malice as he entered the kitchen. "She's here. She brought a guest, too."

Bernard lowered his newspaper. "So she is. Good afternoon, Beatrice."

The nun put on a tight lipped smile. "Hi, father. We're just going to drop off our belongings in my old room."

Her room was bare. Just like she remembered, except her desk where she had spent many nights studying was gone. All that was left was the pale grey walls and her single bed. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as she'd expected. Beatrice assumed they'd try and exist without her.

Mindlessly, she placed her duffel bags next to the doorway before kicking off her shoes and stumbling into bed. Ava watched with concern and awkwardness, as if afraid she'd intruded into one of Beatrice's private moments. The nun motioned to the spot next to her, commanding the halo bearer to join her. The halo flashed briefly, as it always did whenever the brunette was excited or nervous.

Beatrice tried not to read too much into things. But she secretly hoped that Ava only glowed for her. It was just an optimistic wish, but all she really wanted these days was for the brunette to look at her with that smile, to touch her in that gentle and yet passionate way, to love her.

But that could never happen.

"What are you thinking about?" Ava murmured softly.

"I'm not sure you want to know," Beatrice replied.

"Do share."

"I think I-" she began, only to be interrupted by a series of curt nods against the open door.

"Dinner is ready," Edmond said, eyeing the pair suspiciously. "Do hurry up, mutt. We wouldn't to keep my father waiting, would we?"

"Please keep an eye on me during dinner," Ava advised. "I think I just might break your brother's nose."


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of abuse in this chapter. It's not detailed though.

Nobody spoke during supper. The silence was oppressive, a test of resilience for the halo bearer. Ava badly wanted to scream and throw her plate across the room, or to crack a joke simply to lighten the situation. But she held fast, reining in her emotions, because she knew Beatrice would need a shoulder to cry on, even if she wasn't willing to admit that.

Dinner was garbage. Out of all the meals the brunette had tasted, this was the one she hated the most. Broccoli pie, prepared with her friend's mother's gnarly fists. Perhaps she was too blinded by hatred and disgust towards Beatrice's blood relatives to give the dish a chance, but she didn't care.

It was Edmond who broke the silence (Bea had informed of all her relatives names, since they weren't particularly chatty).

"So, pipsqueak," he snarled, which caused the halo to warm underneath Ava's sweater and her grip on her fork to tighten profusely. Beatrice gave her a warning look, squeezing her thigh underneath the table in reassurance. "This chick you've brought with you....she your girlfriend?"

The nun tensed up, and Petunia— Beatrice's insufferable toad like mother who was hot at the same time— guffawed at her son's ludicrous assumption. Bernard cursed beneath his breath, murmuring a slur that had Ava's blood boiling.

"What did you say?" She snapped, all of her training on emotional stability flying out of the window as the pots and jars on the shelves began to shake. Bernard look about in astonishment, which only made the brunette angrier. "What did you say!?"

"I said I don't appreciate such nonsense being brought up in my household," he barked, eyeing her warily. "Are you the reason Beatrice went traipsing over to Spain? Because you corrupted her?"

"You bastard, she's not corrupted—"

The argument was silenced as the nun scraped back her chair, wordlessly leaving the kitchen with Ava in tow. She didn't even bother grabbing her coat, despite the downpour outside. Thunder and lightning crackled in the night sky like disco lights, causing Ava to shiver as rivulets of water stampeded down her spine like drugged lunatics on the run.

"Beatrice!" She shouted, her voice lost in the thunderstorm as she ran after the other girl. With angelic speed, she zoomed ahead, clasping a slippery hand around her best friend's forearm. "Bea, stop. Please. You're going to get a cold."

"I don't care," the woman spat, kicking carelessly at debris on the main road. "They've ruined my entire life! What kind of people summon a happy person just to mentally torture her? Who beats a kid simply because she's gay?!"

Ava paled, feeling as though she could vomit. "They... they've hit you?"

Beatrice weeps silently. "I'm pathetic. I hate myself. I'm such an idiot for coming here. What's wrong with me?"

She collapsed to her knees, pounding her knuckles against the concrete in an attempt to calm the emotional trauma with more physical abuse. Ava grabbed a hold of her wrists as the other girl withered away from her, bawling her eyes out in anguish.

Ava felt heartbroken at Beatrice's revelation. She knew her friend had suffered a terrible childhood with little to no love, but she hadn't realised it had been as extreme as physical abuse. It was like suffering from blood loss as her pupils zeroed in on the redness of the nun's knuckles, the tremors as she screamed in pain and self hatred.

"Bea," she whispered, gingerly approaching the shaking figure. "Bea, do you want to get back in the car? We can go and get the bags tomorrow, let's just go for a drive."

"Hmmm, okay," came the defeated reply. "But can you get our stuff first. I don't want to go back. Please, don't make me."

Ava leaned down, cradling Beatrice's face tenderly. "I won't. I'll never do that to you, I promise. Please know that. Are you okay to stand?"

Bea shook her head. "I can't. I think I might've overexerted myself."

They hobbled over to the vehicle before the brunette went to fetch their luggage, making sure to flip off the three people who cringed at her reappearance. Beatrice was in a much calmer state when she returned, her eyes closed as she cradled her ankle as she prayed. Ava made sure not to disturb her; she imagined the other woman hadn't had any peace in a while.

When the nun opened her eyes, Ava had already taken out some cotton pads and witching hazel from her backpack. She silently asked for permission to tend to the warrior's sprained ankle, and Beatrice nodded. The ointment was cool against her skin, but she knew it contained properties that could reduce swelling.

"Thank you," she whispered when the halo bearer pulled back with a small smile. "I know it's not always easy for you to deal with emotional things, I understand that. So thank you for not being a coward like me."

"You're not a coward," the brunette protested. "You're the bravest person I know. They're just bullies. But, I must ask one thing...."

"Okay."

Ava grinned, kneeling on one knee as best as she could in the cramped space. "Beatrice, will you do me the honour of being my holiday companion?"

"What?"

"I arranged for us to stay at a church in East London," the halo bearer explained. "I had a feeling something wasn't going to go well. More specifically, I didn't want to be on the run for three murders, but that's not important. I really like you and I want to take this time to just explore the city with you."

"Yes," Beatrice whispered. "But first, can you please help change into something more comfortable?"


	16. Sixteen

Beatrice was grateful that Ava had pre-planned in case something went wrong. The halo bearer was still going about her everyday antics (the nun could practically hear Lilith rolling her eyes), but she was thankful for the normality. After all, she did find Ava Silva extremely endearing. If she was a book, Beatrice would've made it her life's mission to memorise every single crinkle, word and smell.

Sometimes she wouldn't even write about feelings in her journal. She'd just scrawl in ink the peculiarities about the woman next to her; how Ava had a knack for dancing while brushing her teeth— really bad dancing, mind you—but it was heart-warming none the less. She also enjoyed observing the halo bearer studying, mainly due to the adorableness of the worry lines that would crease her brow as she tried to read or write.

Maybe it was wrong, but it was a good kind of wrong. It was like all of the love stories she'd ever imagined, except this one wasn't just a pointless dream. Love could have consequences, both negative and positive, but Beatrice didn't really care all that much anymore. People like her parents and brother would always leave because they didn't know what it was like to love someone for every little imperfection they had, no matter how badly it hurt or how much you hated it.

The future could be both scary and amazing. It had the potential to send you collapsing off the face of the earth, or to leave you on cloud nine. But unless a person could bear the heaviness of disappointment and pain, they would never have the courage to love. Maybe that was her problem. She cared about people's opinions, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Ava didn't give an ounce of hesitation about any of her actions, even if it was a bad choice.

Maybe Beatrice just didn't have the bravery for love.

"You okay over there?" Ava asked as she put her stuff into the wardrobe in one of the convent's spare rooms. Beatrice was staying a few doors down, but hadn't had the heart to unpack her belongings yet. "You've been staring at that patch of floor as if you're trying to comprehend it's existence."

Beatrice chuckled. "Do you even know what comprehend means?"

"I do, actually," Ava mocked glared. She moved to sit besides Bea on the window seat, pulling out a pocket dictionary from the inside of her coat. "I think it was Shannon's. I still haven't moved a lot of her stuff out, despite the fact that Mary took most of her clothes and shit. This was in a drawer in the desk, and because you use so many big words I looked some of them up."

The nun felt touched at Ava's intuitive nature towards her. "Ah. So what does it mean, miss I stole Shannon's dictionary?"

The halo bearer grinned her shit eating grin, flipping to one of the pages that had a sticky note poking out of it. Many words had been underlined or circled in Ava's messy scrawl, a few doodles splashed here and there, mingling with Shannon's love notes to Mary.

"Here," the brunette tapped her finger at the word, reading the inscription in a confident manner. " 'To grasp mentally; understand'. See? I'm super smart."

Beatrice shook her head, chuckling. "You're so cute. I can't believe you doodled over such a limited edition dictionary, though. Shannon bought this for like, fifteen euros."

"Fifteen? Damn," Ava wolf whistled. "By the way, what did you want to say? You know, before Edmond the eggplant walked in."

Beatrice blushed. "Ermm.... I'm not sure I have the guts to say it at this precise moment in time—"

"Don't be afraid," Ava whispered. "You don't have to pretend."

Those eyes. That gentleness.

"Ava."

"Yes?"

"I'm—"

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" The halo bearer called out. "We don't want any food, thanks!"

The door opened with the twist of a knob, and Pope Duretti stood in their doorway, flanked by the Swiss guard.

"Sister Beatrice and Ava Silva," he smirked. "It's good to see you again. Guards, grab these terrorists."


	17. Seventeen

Beatrice moved her head closer to Ava's, still keeping her eyes trained on the advancing Swiss guards. "On the count of three, fall backwards out of the window. You will have a sprained ankle that should heal in approximately three seconds. At that point in time, I'll need you to catch me. Understand?"

Ava gasped in joy. "Oh my God. You're asking me to be all James Bond?"

The nun frowned. "I have no idea who that is. We're running out of time. Go."

Ava toppled backwards out of the window, groaning in pain as shards of glass pricked her flesh and the impact caused her ankle to twist with a sickening crunch, along with her left leg. Luckily, the halo healed the majority of her injuries; aside from the few jagged pieces of glass that she didn't have the skill or time to remove. She was watching as little red droplets spattered the concrete when suddenly someone crashed into her from above.

Shit. She totally forgot about Beatrice. "Ouch, Bea."

The nun scrambled up from on top of her friend, seeming to be unscathed as she had simply jumped through the hole the halo bearer had made. Beatrice helped her up, casting one last look back at the room they'd evacuated from three storey's above their heads. Ava's lower body still felt rather achy, considering she'd broken numerous bones just a few seconds ago. But it was better than being paralysed again, or getting taken away by Duretti and his guards.

Beatrice still hadn't spoken. They travelled on foot, as it was less likely there would be any witnesses that could see them rather than a driver identifying them. A storm had begun to consume the streets of London, red and H2O mixing into one as the brunette spied the grimace on the other woman's face. She was clutching at her ribcage, keeping a firm pressure on that spot as though she was trying to reduce the blood loss.

Of course. Why would there be so much blood swirling in the puddles from a flesh wound?

"Beatrice," Ava murmured, tugging on their adjoining hands so as to tug the other woman closer as they shuffled into an alleyway. Beatrice leaned back against the wall for support, wrapping her coat more securely around herself. Ava sighed, stepping closer. "Let me see."

The nun looked away, biting down on her lip to repress a cry. "I—I have no idea what you're talking about. We have to keep moving."

"Don't bullshit me."

"Language," Beatrice hissed in pain. "There's nothing wrong. Please, we must go."

"We'll go when you let me see," she replied. "Please."

She finally complied, allowing Ava to pull up her blood soaked shirt to peer at the gaping wound. Beatrice remembered the incident as if it were happening before her very eyes; the brunette tumbling out of the window, one of the guards surging forward with his spear, the metal prod stabbing through a portion of her lung.

"Ava," she whispered. "I'm not going to make it."


	18. Eighteen

Adriel's claws clicked against the railing of the stairway as he climbed at a steady pace to the top floor of Saint Petersburg's hospital. His associate, Vincent, had killed the staff and patients with skill. So far, there had been four hundred and eighty six deaths on the first seven floors. It was an impressive amount of kills for a human, but he could do much better.

Adriel liked to keep track of his killings. It was a hobby, like pottery. An art. If he had the patience, he'd probably replicate one of Leonardo de Vinci's murals using the assortment of corpses. He did not have the patience, though. There were still five floors remaining in the building, and he had no doubt the other employees had scuttled into their hiding spots like mice. How naïve. If only they knew what power he held in the simple click of a finger, or the flick of his wrist. But he was saving that for a bigger battle.

The battle against Ava and her sect of demon hunting nuns. He had no doubt that Rylan had managed to wiggle their way out of the river of blood he'd left them drowning in. They always were a slippery bastard. At one point, he'd seriously considered hiring them, only to meet Vincent whilst he was still working for the mafia on one of his trips to the upper world. The precision with which the ex priest harassed his inner darkness was almost attractive, if Adriel wasn't aromantic.

But he was furious at that once dead quadriplegic orphan. She was at the brink of Hell, ready for his soldiers to claim her soul! What had gone wrong?

"It was the stupid nun," he grumbled as Vincent fired his pistol at the janitor, who had been cowering behind a stack of mops and bedpans. "That pathetic wraith couldn't stand up for himself against a measly champion of God. Pathetic."

Vincent frowned. "What is plaguing your mind, Master?"

"Just thinking," the demon lord attempted a smile, which was really just a pained scowl. Vincent seemed to understand the message, though. "Now come, boy. We must find my amulet."

••••

Mary slammed down the receiver. There had been no reply, only the whirring of the dial tone. Mother Superion wasn't picking up, probably because she was under surveillance. It was only a matter of time before Duretti found them too, or worse, Adriel.

She'd almost forgotten they were in the middle of a war. Lilith and Camila had been in a much better mood since they confessed their feelings to one another, but she also knew they were worried about their friends and Mother. Mary had no doubt that if Shannon were here, she'd have joined her for a spar. Unfortunately, Rylan was terribly lazy, claiming that they'd developed a muscle weakening syndrome during their time in the blood rivers.

She sat down at the desk with a sigh. They'd moved houses twice since Ava and Beatrice left for London, fearing they'd be found. Luckily, Camila had relatives in Berlin who allowed her to temporarily use his apartment. One of the benefits of this was that her sister's cousin had a fine ass, which she occasionally checked out whenever he was making dinner. She always felt guilty for this afterwards though, feeling as if she were cheating on her recently passed girlfriend.

Thank goodness Otto wasn't a big chatter. She knew he spoke English, although he only ever conversed with Camila in German. Lilith, despite knowing the language, didn't really care to introduce herself. Otto always made the trio breakfast, offered a quiet good morning to his cousin, then departed for the rest of the day. He always came back at six in the evening, put a pan of water on to boil, then left for his bedroom.

Even though Mary knew it was wrong to be into her sister warrior's relative, he was exactly her type. Tall and muscly, a nice amount of stubble on his chin, dark haired like Shannon was, mysterious but not in a sketchy way. She checked the alarm clock on the office's wall behind her; ten minutes until Otto arrived. Was she clean? Did her hair look nice? Should she have cleaned the dishes? Oh shit, she should've cleaned the dishes-

"Mary!" Lilith snapped, running into the office in nothing but a robe. Normally the firearms expert would've teased her about not being modest enough, but the demoness actually looked frantic.

"Lil, what's wrong?" She asked, standing up only to crash into one of the bookshelves. "What is it? Do you need sex advice? Oh my God, did you accidentally shove your finger up Camila's butthole by accident, thinking it was the other hole? I saw that in a movie once."

"What?" Lilith scowled, trying not to blush. "This isn't about....relations. Otto just got home and told Camila that some dudes in suits harassed him about us at his local bar."

"Is he okay?" Mary asked. "Did he get a name, or something that could identify them for us? Jesus, is he alright?"

"He's fine," the demoness chose not to comment on her rambling, or simply didn't notice. "He's drawing up a sketch for us in the kitchen. Apparently he has impressive art skills."

"Good, good," she nodded. What a day. "I hope Ava and Beatrice are ok. We still haven't heard from them."

••••

Ava and Beatrice definitely weren't okay. They were stuck in a rainstorm a few miles away from a train station, but any form of public transport wasn't a safe option given the circumstances. Who would let a halo bearer and a bleeding girl onto a train, much less a bus? They were doomed.

Beatrice's only regret was that she didn't have the courage to confess her feelings for the brunette. Now that she was on the brink of death, she could finally see how much toxicity and self hatred she'd tugged along with her like an oxygen tank. Fear was in the very air that she breathed. If only she could've pushed through the fog, what would've lied behind it? A field of happiness with orange trees rooted in the ground, maybe? Or an abyss of regret and rejection? She'd never know.

The blood loss was getting to her. Spots clouded her vision, crimson liquid pouring down her throat from a nosebleed she'd somehow summoned, causing her to choke on the copper taste. If death came for her now, Beatrice would've been grateful. Perhaps it was her time. She'd been unfaithful, missing out on her prayers instead of confessing to her crimes, despite the fact that the incident at the Vatican had been in the name of good faith.

"Ava, stop," she whispered, but her companion kept lumbering on. "Please. I'm in pain, there's nothing a hospital can do for me now. Just...listen. There is something I must tell you."

"You're not going to die," Ava protested. "You promised to never leave me. Look, I'm sure there's a telephone somewhere. We can call an ambulance."

"No," the nun shouted, coughing up more blood. "I know a place. Just get me a burner phone, quick. I need to make a call."


	19. Nineteen

Camila had always enjoyed early mornings. Ava constantly complained about getting up early, claiming it made her eyes sore, but this was mainly because of her obsession of scrolling through Instagram late at night. She missed them both. The group wasn't the same without Bea and Ava, but she was thankful to see Otto again. What with demon hunting, there wasn't much time left for vacations.

Her cousin was currently bent over his sketchpad, a pencil in one hand as he sketched them a picture of the two men that had harassed him. It was possible they were undercover agents working for Duretti, but as far as she knew, he didn't have any contacts in this part of Europe. It was more likely that they were working for Adriel, or shapeshifters like Rylan.

The shapeshifter lobbed an apple at the back of Lilith's head, causing her to drop her mug of tea and release a demonic gargle of gibberish. The child shrunk in on itself, looking like a forlorn puppy.

"Sorry," they murmured, stooping to fix the mug using their magic. "Would you like a fresh cup?"

"I'll get it," Lilith grumbled, muttering curses as she reached for the coffee pot. She looked instantly calmer upon refilling her mug, striding over to Camila's side, sighing contently as she placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "When will that drawing be ready, Otter?"

Camila elbowed her girlfriend playfully. "It's Otto, silly. Just leave him do his thing."

"Danke," Otto replied quietly, shooting his cousin a small smile. He then lowered his head once more, returning to his shading.

Camila leaned up to caress Lilith's perfectly angular cheeks. "What do you say we return to our room with a few snacks, hmmm?"

Lilith grinned. "M'kay. I just have to return a call quickly, okay?"

"Sure."

Lilith's call went through a series of proxy servers. The connection and IP address bounced around the globe, being encrypted by advanced technology experts in Korea and Pakistan. Her anonymous contact didn't want to be found, and she didn't blame them. The demoness didn't really want to know who they were, mainly because she'd turned a blind eye to numerous illegal activities they'd committed. It was through this contact she'd managed to keep updated on the whereabouts of Duretti and Mother Superion, along with the Pope's battalion of guards.

As usual Hippo_47 was using their unique voice altering app they'd made from scratch. Lilith didn't know anything about what they looked like or who they worked for, although she was almost positive they were part of a drug cartel, she only knew Hippo did their job well. They were keeping her family safe, leaving fake trails for the police on their whereabouts.

"Sup," the pixilated voice made her cringe every time. It was like talking to Barbie, but more annoying. "What's the password?"

The nun glanced over her shoulder, making sure that none of her companions were eavesdropping. Rylan was sprawled out on the couch, humming to Led Zeppelin's music. She spied Mary pretending to keep an eye on the sausages, though it was just an excuse to side eye the mute artist. No one was paying her any attention. Good.

"The password is reading sucks," she huffed out. "It's a terrible password, by the way. Are you like, six?"

Hippo snorted. "No. You're a cranky adult by the sounds of it. You need to get laid."

Lilith was infuriated. "Excuse me? That's none of your business, turd. I need you to be ready to trace a call for me. The person will call a British number, her name is Beatrice. She'll most likely be using a burner phone but you should catch a frequency or something. Can you trace it?"

"That's easy," Hippo responded casually. "I'll except the money in my Switzerland bank account in forty eight hours. Write the cheque to Jonathan Snow."

"Snow?" Lilith teased. "Last week it was a Portuguese woman named Gabrielle."

"Just get me the money, and I'll find your Beatrice," the hacker snapped before they hung up.

••••

Duretti was furious. The halo bearer and that nun had escaped him once again. Beatrice deserved to be punished for her cheekiness towards him, but he needed them both alive. He'd severely scolded the guard who'd stabbed her, then went onto his balcony to observe the view of Vatican City.

If it wasn't banned, Duretti would've reached for a cigarette. Vatican City was, however, one of the few states to ban smoking. If anyone broke this rule, they'd receive a fine. But his job was difficult sometimes. He'd questioned often back when he was Cardinal if he was truly prepared to be the Pope, but now that he was actually here, he didn't have any worries about his influence on others or his authority. He was the boss. There was only one small problem.

Adriel's letter.

Dear Mr Pope,  
You're probably quite familiar with my name by now. I know we got off on the wrong foot, what with me and my associate starting a brawl in your Vatican. But I can assure you I don't plan on harming you or your people, as long as you do me a favour.

Give me Ava Silva, or I will finish what her band of fools started. Beginning with your downfall.

You have seventy two hours.

Sincerely,

Your biggest admirer, Adriel.

He folded the note before lighting the edge of the page with a match, tossing it into the awaiting pit of dried wood. He admired the twist and crackles of the flames before poking his head out of his office, gesturing for the head of security to enter.

"Yes, sir?" Jensen asked politely, straightening his tie. "Would you like tea? Coffee?"

"No, no," the Pope waved away his questions. "You're my best man, Jensen. That's why I need you to go on a very important job."

"Anything, sir."

"Bring me Ava Silva before seventy two hours runs out. Your clock starts now."


	20. Twenty

After Beatrice made her call using the mobile Ava bought her, a car pulled up to the pavement beside them. It was a charcoal grey Mitsubishi Shogun, relatively new by the looks of the paint job. A short boy with bleached white locks tucked under a beanie emerged from the boot, carrying a first aid kit. Two others dressed in scrubs soon joined him on the ground next to the sister warrior's unconscious body, pulling on surgical gloves as they examined her vitals.

Passer-by's occasionally stopped to gawk at the scene, but Ava made sure to shoo them away. She didn't know these mysterious people, but they were here to save Beatrice's life, and that was all she cared about. Making sure the petite woman lived to see another day.

"We're going to have to put her in a temporary comatose state," the snowy haired boy informed her, slinging his stethoscope around his neck. "Luckily, we arrived just in time. The wound hasn't done any life altering damage, but we'll need to let her heal. She should wake up in a few days. It's best we get her back to my place."

"Okay," the halo bearer said, still hesitant. "May I ask who you are? None of the sisters ever mentioned you, or a guy of your description."

He smiled, revealing a gold tooth in place of one of his canines. "I'm a friend of Beatrice's. We met two years ago in Ibiza."

"What's your name?"

"Dylan," he replied with a smile, packing away his bandages as his assistants loaded her friend into the Shogun. "Now, it's best we go before your attacker finds us."

••••

It had been six days since the incident. Beatrice still hadn't risen from her coma, and Ava was worried, even though Dylan assured her that her vitals and brain activity were stable. They'd transported the nun to Berlin once the brunette got into contact with the demoness.

She was now sat at Beatrice's beside, holding her hand as Otto watched a documentary on serial killers at full volume. He was the silent type, but had a fascination with criminology, something Mary and him bonded over. But Ava couldn't be thrilled to see her friends, not with the girl she had fallen for in an ill state.

Suddenly, Camila knocked on the door. She gave Ava a sympathetic smile before her eyes shifted to the sleeping form of Beatrice.

"Hey, Ava," she whispered, as if afraid to startle her. The brunette didn't blame the others for babying her or ignoring her; everyone had their own shit going on, and Beatrice's recovery was the main priority. "Me and Lilith are going to do some research in the library if you'd like to join us."

"I'm good," she whispered back, trying to rub the soreness out of her aching limbs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Is it hard?" She asked, before quickly adding due to the confusion on the younger woman's face, "you know, being with Lilith. Do you ever wish it was easier, being nuns and all that?"

"Well, it's not easy," Camila began slowly, as if searching for the right words. "We can't be official exactly, due to our vows of celibacy. But nuns aren't as strict and repressive as we're sometimes made out to be. There are many who support the LGBTQ+ community, despite the fact that there are claims saying homosexuality is a sin. But it's not. God is love, and he doesn't have a problem with same sex relationships, only society does. But I really like Lilith. She makes me happy and has this gentle side only I know. There are stages in other relationship we perhaps won't reach, like a sexual one, but that doesn't matter, because love is love."

"That was beautiful."

The younger girl beamed. "Is this about you and Beatrice? Because if you want to make a move on her, I advised you to be delicate. She's very skilled and independent, but Bea is just a baby, really. Approach that talk with caution, and make sure she doesn't push herself too far."

"Since when were you such a dating expert?" Ava joked. "But, thank you. Now go on your library date. I'm pretty sure your girlfriend is eavesdropping on our conversation."

There was a shuffle behind the door. "I'm not eavesdropping!"

"Whatever you say."

"I wasn't!"

It was after the couple departed that Ava noticed something. Beatrice's eyes were open, and she was grinning.


	21. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sex, but nothing graphic.

At first, Beatrice didn't remember anything. All she heard was the muffled murmur of two women talking, along with a non stop beeping from somewhere near by. Where was she? Why couldn't she see anything except the pinkish flesh of her closed eyelids? And why on Earth where those voices so eerily quiet?

Suddenly, it all came rushing back. Shannon's death, the hunt for the missing halo, the battle with Adriel at the Vatican, the visit to her parents house, Duretti finding her and Ava at the Covent in London, her stab wound. Holy Mother, her stab wound!

Normal people would've started panicking, but the sister warrior was used to being beaten and besides, she was pumped full of morphine. So instead, she just focused on trying to unblock her ears and open her eyes. It wasn't easy, what with the needles pumping drugs into her system and her lethargic state. But when she finally did open her eyes, she saw Ava.

Sweet, beautiful Ava who she had once called self centred and thoughtless. Maybe that was the old Ava, but not anymore. She had put so much in for the team, willing to lose her life and give up the halo as long as her friends could live. The new Ava was still afraid, and maybe that was why she'd ran away so many times, but this Ava had stood up for Beatrice against her parents and supported her. Maybe this love could only bring her pain, but it didn't matter. Because in some cases, pain was love. At least a few miles on the road at the best of times.

That was why she grinning like a Cheshire cat as Ava swivelled around in her chair, blinking the fatigue out of her bloodshot eyes as she almost toppled over in disbelief. At first, she didn't say anything. This in itself was unusual, as she couldn't stand silence, despite the fact that she'd grown accustomed to seriousness over the past weeks. Or was it a month? She didn't care at this point.

"Hey," Bea croaked, raising a limp hand in the air. She was dehydrated and slightly malnourished, despite being fed and nurtured by an IV line.

"Holy shit," Ava swore, knocking the chair backwards as she rushed forward to hug the nun. "Oh my God. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up. I'd have murdered Dylan if that happened."

"Dylan's here?"

"Yeah." A pause. "I got the right Dylan, didn't I? Albino dude? Virgin vibe? Please tell me I didn't bring home a serial killer. Though I'm pretty sure Otto could spend hours examining psychological factors."

"That's the one," Beatrice replied with a weak chuckle. "Do you mind getting me some food? Tell the others I'm up, but I'd like to talk to you in private first."

Ava did just that, and Beatrice prepared for the important and terrifying confession ahead. But, meanwhile, something else was happening across Berlin. Something that would change the course of this war.

∆••••∆

Lilith was beginning to learn that bathroom cubicles were a terrible place for making out. They were way too cramped, and full of germs from other people. It also made her distinctly uncomfortable to hear the inappropriate sounds of a woman fucking her boyfriend in the disabled bathroom down the hall. She wished the library had soundproof walls, or that somebody filed a complaint, but nobody cared.

She tried to drown out the sounds by focusing on the woman in front of her, moving her lips against Camila's in synch as the shorter girl clung to her neck desperately. It wasn't their first kiss, and she was almost glad. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she took advantage of the minute Saint in a grimy bathroom?

Just thinking about their first kiss back in the cabin in Austria made her hungrier for more. It had been been gentle and shy, neither of them really knowing what to do at all, but somehow working it out together. They were taking things slow, particularly hesitant about overstepping, considering their devotion to God. But Lilith cared about Camila more, even if that was against everything she had ever believed in.

The smaller girl pushed her further against the wall, hiking herself up until her legs were wrapped around Lilith's pelvis securely. Cami could've been the size of a puppy compared to all the weights the demoness had lifted at the ripe age of fourteen. They were just beginning to explore each other's mouths when the door crashed inwards. At first, Lilith thought it was the couple from earlier and was tempted to tell them to fuck off, even though she shouldn't swear.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Camila shushed her, beckoning for the other nun to squat on the toilet out of sight. Her pants were hot on Lilith's cheek, sending shocks down to her private parts, but her apprehension was clear. An enemy was here. They could both sense it.

"Master," Vincent's voice still sounded the same, causing the pair to tense. His betrayal was still a touchy subject, especially to Mary. "In here, sir. We must discuss the amulet."

Adriel's steel capped boots clip clopped against the tiles. "What about it? You don't like our chances?"

"No, sir, that's not it—"

"Then what's the problem?!" The demon exclaimed, slamming his fist against the mirror. "Look what you made me do! We're going to get in trouble now and alert those pesky nuns."

"That's exactly the problem," the ex priest stated calmly. "I fear you underestimate them. They're all skilled wars, especially Lilith, despite the fact that she has no halo. But her demonic abilities have accelerated her strength. Mary is cunning and a great shot. Bullets cannot kill you, but divinium ones can. Beatrice knows many martial arts, and so does Camila. Her crossbow is deadly. Ava, no matter how inexperienced she is, has what you desire. There's only one solution."

Shoes squeaked against the floor as their door was picked open. Adriel narrowed his eyes at the pair, but Vincent's eyes gleamed.

"Your solution is a hostage situation. The girls for the halo," he clarified, before raising his silenced gun. Two tranquilliser darts fired at the couple, sending them slumping to the floor.

Fate was on evil's side, and Heaven's champions had no idea.


	22. Twenty Two

Otto had just finished his shift at the strip club when he received an email from a company he didn't recognize. He assumed it had something to do with whatever mysterious business his cousin was caught up in, but the contents of the email alarmed him more than anything. He shouldered past Dylan, muttering apologies in his own tongue before colliding head first with Mary, landing on top of her lithe form.

He couldn't deny she was pretty. But he was shy, and used to only having the occasional one night stand. Once, he'd had an anxiety attack when his sexual partner—a man twice his age—had suggesting hanging out afterwards. Otto was fear stricken by commitment, but more so by the thought of letting Mary down. He knew there had a been a girlfriend not so long ago, and he didn't feel it was his place to make a situation shittier.

"Woah, dude, what's up?" She asked sceptically, reminding him of the situation at hand. He handed her his phone, pointing at the email. "What's this?"

He sighed. "Read email. It's about my cousin and your grumpy friend," he told her. She seemed slightly surprised to hear him speak, but didn't question it, turning back to the email.

Dear Team Heaven,  
It's your superior, Adriel. I'm meant to make this email sassy to dampen your all ready stupid brains, but I don't really care. We have Lilith and Camila. If you don't give me Ava Silva, I'll kill them both.

Signed,  
Adriel.

Mary felt like she couldn't breathe. Just when they'd gotten Beatrice back, more of her sisters were put in peril?

"Quick," she barked, scrambling out from under the secret stripper. "We have to formulate a plan, now!"

••••

Neither girl knew where they were. Their hands and ankles were bound by rope, their mouths taped closed. The only indication Lilith and Camila had of life was the occasional pitter patter from a pipe above their heads in the cramped cell. The youngest nun assumed they were in some sort of sewage system, due to the cold atmosphere and sliminess. She badly wanted to lean over and comfort the taller girl, but she couldn't due to her confines.

She prayed to God to save her and her family, but knew that it was no good. She'd turned her back on her faith. Why should God bless someone who'd destroyed one of his sacred sites? All she could do was hope they'd break free at some point.

Before it was too late.


	23. Twenty Three

The six of them gathered around the kitchen table, jotting down their battle plans. They'd filled Otto in on the events of the past weeks since they'd met Ava, beginning with Sister Shannon's passing up to the events at the Vatican and their banishment from the OCS. He seemed particularly invested in comforting Mary, offering her tissues and saying his blessings in his native tongue.

Beatrice, on the other hand, seemed to blame herself. Ava had been able to read the other woman better since they'd ran away from Spain, deciphering what every little twitch of her nose or lips meant. But she knew that it was nobody's fault, not really. If anything, it was hers for not finishing the fallen angel off.

"Stop blaming yourself," she murmured as she followed the injured nun to the closet of art supplies, watching Bea bend down to fetch a new set of pencils. "Lilith and Camila knew the risks. Besides, he won't kill them. They're his bargaining chip."

Beatrice straightened up, giving Ava a toothy grin. "Since when were you so wise?"

"Well, I'm trying not to make a joke out of everything," she replied, quoting something the nun had said to her when they first met. "And....it really upset me when you got stabbed."

Beatrice's heart jolted. "W-why?"

Ava stepped closer to her, reaching up to undo her bun, combing her fingers through the silky strands of hair. For a long time, she didn't say anything, leaving Beatrice's heart hammering from the occasional scrape of nails against her scalp. It was a refreshing touch, like feeling the crisp taste of water on one's tongue after so long without an ounce of the pure liquid. She needed the closeness, but was so afraid of drowning in it's ocean that she strayed away, sticking to the odd tingle of sand between her toes. But right now, she'd give anything to dive head first into the salty depths. Into Ava's love.

"Ava...." She whispered, her hands trembling like a vibrating phone. "What are we?"

The other girl faltered. "I don't know. I've never really been with anyone, aside from JC. But we didn't really talk about a relationship, we just did it."

"Would you...." Beatrice took a deep breath, blushing. "Would you like to be more with me?"

"Lovebirds!" Rylan suddenly shouted, startling them both. Pencils cascaded from the nun's arms, tumbling onto the worn carpet. Both women bent to pick them up, the shapeshifter watching in amusement. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting your smooching session?"

Ava glared at them, tossing a pencil at the demon's face. They ducked, the object missing their eye by inches. It was a good throw in the halo bearer's opinion. "Fuck off, Rylan. Go drink from your sippy cup."

The demon snarled. "Don't talk down to me!"

"Or what? You'll throw sippy cups at me? Boo hoo!"

They both lunged at one another, the halo blasting the creature back before they hurtled at Ava, biting her shoulder viciously with their fangs. The brunette screeched, the demon cackling as they licked their bloody lips, swallowing the clump of flesh in their mouth. Rylan's eyes were a blazing red, volcanic fumes evaporating off their skin from the bronze scaly armour that defended them from death. Somehow during the exchange of heavenly firepower and fangs, they'd shifted into the form of a male with greasy black bangs and a wispy beard. Wings fluttered from the base of their shoulder blades, startling Beatrice. She'd never see a demon with wings.

She'd watched the dispute with a mix of horror and anger. How dare Rylan strike Ava in such a gruesome manner. And why now of all times, when their friends were in grave danger? She approached the sobbing brunette, almost gagging at the deep teeth indentations and blood soaking the woman's torso.

Dylan, Mary and Otto had arrived at the first sign of chaos, the medic rushing forward to examine his newest patient. Beatrice prayed that the halo had enough strength to heal her wound, as well as to save their friends. Or all hell would break loose.

Literally.

••••

Breaking free would be a lot easier now that they weren't tied up. Despite her hellish abilities though, the sedatives Vincent had injected into their systems were still slowling down the demoness's brain activity. She'd had a larger dose compared to Camila, to stem her teleporting perks.

The smaller girl was shivering on the top bunk, barely able to stomach the uncooked lamb soup they'd been served. It was dog poop compared to Otto's meals and the ones at the convent back home. But those days were over, and unless they figured out an escape plan, they'd both be lamb soup.

"Do you want me to come up there and cuddle you?" Lilith said shyly as she tossed the remainder of her soup down the drainage system.

Camila almost groaned in relief. "Yes please. If you don't mind, of course. I know you're still getting used to physical contact."

Lilith hoisted herself up the ladder, spooning her girlfriend from behind. "I don't mind. Besides, when I'm with you, I can almost understand why romance movies are so sappy."

Camila giggled, before she turned to face the senior nun with terrified eyes. "Do you think we'll get out of here?"

"I don't know," she whispered, feeling fear for the first time since being captured. "Kind of makes me miss that bathroom stall, even though that other couple were way too loud."

The younger girl grinned. "I could tell it was bothering you. At first I thought it was me."

"You? Why would you think that?"

Camila flushed. "I've never done this kind of thing before. If I'm being honest, I had to do a quick Google search."

"You were perfect," Lilith cooed, pecking her lips. "But not because of a Google search. Everything about you just makes me feel warm and giddy."

"Same," the smaller woman whispered, snuggling further into her chest. "I'm glad I have you."

"So am I, Cami. So am I."


	24. Twenty Four

Rylan felt guilty for hurting what they considered to be one of their babies. The culpability tore at their insides much like they'd ripped a huge chunk of skin out of Ava's shoulder. Dylan had told everyone she'd be fine, that a couple of hours to allow the antibiotics to sink in would be her some good. Due to the immensity of the blast that the shapeshifter had somehow withstood, the halo was temporarily depleted, putting the brunette in a state of temporary paralysis.

Beatrice sent icy glares their way whenever she could, circling her old sickbed like a vinyl on a loop. Otto made a point of telling them off in a current of German swears, calling up his plumber to solve a leak which the neighbours below him complained about. Mary wasn't too pleased with them either, despite how many puppy dog eyes their six year old self sent her way. But even in child form, no would would forgive them.

It reminded them of the day Adriel had massacred their unhatched children for no reason whatsoever. Shortly after, Rylan's husband left them. He'd been a gorgeous specimen, all blue luminous scales and big biceps. But they hadn't had contact in a century, such a short period of time that went by so slowly without gentle wrestling before bed, or a good morning nip. Years without love, until they met Ava and her people.

But they screwed it up once more.

"Just apologize to everyone," Dylan spoke up from behind them, crossing his arms over his chest. He was wearing one of his signature beanies, a purple one this time, along with a shirt that had the asexual flag printed on it and jeans. "They'll forgive you. But you need to learn not to loose control. Ava's a brat, but so are you. Do you see me biting you?"

"No," Rylan grumbled. "I guess you're right. But there's something I must do first, something that will make my apologise seem far more genuine."

"What are you going to do?"

"You will see. You will see," they whispered, before zapping into nothingness.

••••

Jensen was taking his mission very seriously. He kept a picture of the Silva girl in his wallet, asking Spanish locals if they'd seen his missing sister. Nobody had, or they'd been heftily payed off, which was unlikely since nuns took a vow of poverty. He had his team hack into CCTV footage in other European states to see if they came up with anything, and several videos in Monaco and the motel flagged up, but none of the bearer herself.

This was driving the security man insane, but he interviewed the motel's staff anyway, learning that about two weeks ago Ava and two others were here. They had a conversation with some boy by the name of JC, who appeared to be a promising lead. He'd track him down, or his name wasn't Jensen Silver.


	25. Twenty Five

Mother Superion checked the clock on the library's wall once more. She had been snooping at what the other sisters were studying, while also keeping an eye on the time. Beatrice's letter should be arriving at any moment. The only problem was the platoon of Swiss guards scattered all over the convent like uniformed mice, invading her privacy. She knew very well about the incident in London, which she disapproved of greatly; there was no time for personal matters in a war, no matter how much she sympathised with the young nun.

"Mother?" One of the newest recruits, a transfer from a convent in Austria, said from behind her timidly. She recognised the nun clad in an OCS hoodie and sweatpants, orange hair scraped back into a ponytail, to be none other than Sister Landen. "There's a delivery of Bo staffs downstairs. The guards are searching the package, but the delivery boy would like you to sign some papers."

"Thank you, Sister," she dismissed the warrior, who nodded with a small smile. "Please return to your training. As the most capable in the eyes of your former convent, I'm placing you in charge of training today. Have the other sisters join you in the training room."

Landen beamed, reminding her senior nun of sweet little Camila. "Thank you, Mother. I'll have the others there shortly."

The redhead departed to the gym, as Mother Superion left to sign whatever papers she needed to. The delivery boy flashed her a crooked grin, slipping her a note expertly as she scrawled her signature on his clipboard. She assumed that this mysterious new delivery boy was in fact Rylan, a shapeshifting demon who favoured the vessels of children.

She seated herself at her desk, smoothing out the crinkles of the parchment as she read the inky mess of letters.

Plan Bernadette  
9:00pm, tonight  
\-- B

It seemed having a peaceful war was out of the question. Plan Bernadette it was.

"I can only hope they're not making a grave mistake," Superion whispered as she lit a match to the paper.


	26. Twenty Six

Plan Bernadette was in full swing. At seven o'clock in the morning, an old married couple with their three year old exited one of Berlin's more musty apartments. The husband was a fisherman, obviously not paid very well from his evidently stained dungarees, trousers and charred cap. Vincent and Jensen's eyes also trailed that of the wife's, scanning her floral dress as she wearily picked up her children and entered the ice cream parlour. They deemed this common family as not worthy of their suspicions, but made a mental note just in case.

What they didn't realise was that the married couple and their child was in fact Otto, Mary and Rylan, hidden by the shapeshifter's magic. Rylan, after many awkward apologies to Ava and a scowling Beatrice, had went in search of their missing friends. They'd found Lilith and Camila huddled together in an old wine cellar underneath a chapel on the outskirts of the city. The demon had then slipped back to Otto's home to inform the others, where Plan Bernadette was put into place.

Adriel had said they had until the next full moon to give him Ava, which was tonight. They were fully aware Duretti and the fallen angel would have eyes on Camila's cousin after discovering his identity, so they'd hatched a cunning solution. The previous night, Otto had delivered a tray of biscuits and Albtier, an old beer that originated in Dusseldorf to his neighbours. Beatrice had grounded some sleeping pills into the beverage, which knocked the couple out. The child had been Rylan's solution for their fake identity.

So under the cover of daylight and disguised, the three were to sneak into the wine cellar through the sewage system, where Ava, Dylan and Beatrice would meet them at the chapel. They were to ride in the back of a van delivering bread to a local bakery, then sneak into the pipes. The halo bearer would then phase through the wall into the cellar, pick the lock on the cell, and bust Lilith and Camila free as soon as the halo blasted a path through the wall (the brunette had been working hard on controlling her powers, despite Beatrice's protests that she should rest).

It was a most ingenious plan. Expect something had to go wrong.

••••

"Oh shit," Ava cursed as she desperately tried clawing at the metal of the pipe, but to no avail. She just couldn't squeeze through. "Oh my dog. Beatrice?"

The nun, who'd gone in behind Dylan, looked back over her shoulder with a frown. "Ava, what's wrong? Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, I'm not nervous," the brunette denied and then hung her head in embarrassment. "It's just....I can't fit my butt through the pipe."

"Oh," Beatrice dead-panned. "Of all the worst scenarios. Can you scoot back out? I could push you in from behind, but you'll have to let me out."

"Oh, but there's really no need," a booming voice echoed from behind, until all three of them heard a gun being cocked. "Please, get out. My boss wouldn't want you lot meddling in his affairs."

"Jensen," Beatrice hissed as she caught sight of the bald man's smug face behind the barrel of his Glock. "You slimy bitch!"


	27. Twenty Seven

"Oh my shit, you just swore!" Ava exclaimed in surprise. Dylan shot her a warning look, probably trying to convey that now wasn't the time, but she couldn't help it. Humour was her go to thing in stressful situations, particularly the kind where a badass looking dude was pointing a gun at her and her friends.

"Oh dear, I did," Beatrice replied, her tone laced with guilt and determination. "Yet again, I'm not sure this is the time for surprise. Or for getting one's butt stuck in a pipe."

Ava's jaw dropped. "It's not my fault! I don't choose my butt size!"

"I wish you had a smaller one," the nun muttered under her breath before turning to face the attacker before them. "Oh dearest Jensen, what is it that you require? Tea? Coffee? A hot poker up your butt?"

"I'm beginning to think she has a butt thing," Ava whispered to the medic besides her.

"Please don't," Dylan whisper shouted back. "Now is not the time to scar my virgin ears."

"You're a virgin?"

"I'm asexual!"

"Quit shouting!" Jensen scolded, waving the gun around menacingly.

Ava had no doubt that if he had been unarmed, Beatrice could've taken him down easily. She was, in the brunette's opinion, the most skilled fighter in the Order. She refrained from telling that to the others though, because they'd either but highly offended or make flirty comments about her and Beatrice. Not that Ava minded the innuendo.

"We're all slowing going to take a trip down the street," Jensen instructed calmly. "I'll be holding my gun underneath my coat, so don't try anything. Don't let the few meters between us fool you. Now go."

••••

"Where are they?" Mary cursed as she paced around in the sewage. "It's horrible down here, that kid doesn't have to prolong this torture by bragging about her muscles to Lilith, or getting Bea off."

"Chill out," Rylan said from beside her, cupping a handful of the water before slurping it all up. The humans gave him disapproving and disgusted looks. "What? The water in Hell is worse. If you planning on destroying Hell, you'll need to go there eventually. At least to find your precious Michael."

"Michael?" Mary's ears perked up. "How do you know about him?"

"Err...Google?" They suggested hopefully.

"Rylan. Tell me what you did."

"I may or may not have gone all vampire ish on him....."

"WHAT?"


	28. Twenty Eight

Michael wasn't sure how long he'd been in Hell. Time passed differently there, sometimes more slowly, stretching out every millisecond, sometimes so fast that years could've gone by in the human realm. When he'd first arrived, his safety had been ensured by the divinium pumping through his veins, causing the demonic entities to hiss and cower away from him. But as the days went by, he grew more and more lonely, longing for his mother and a friend.

It was on the second blood moon during his time in Hell, a weekly occurrence he assumed, that he was climbing hazardously down one of the magma cliffs. The first time he'd set foot in this awful land, he'd burnt his feet and left blisters there for days. Eventually, he'd found a dead demon corpse and skinned the creature using a twig, transforming the skin into makeshift shoes. He'd now made some gloves too, which also made the climbing easier, as the callouses on the dead thing's hands made gripping the molten rock much easier.

Michael wasn't sure why he was scaling the cliff in the first place. Maybe it was because he didn't want to have to see demons ripping one another to shreds, or be dive bombed by a pterdactyal (apparently asteroids hadn't killed them all). But it was a gut feeling mostly. Something deep inside of his soul was urging him to explore, even if he did run into a giant scaly spider and her creepy venomous babies.

And so that's what he did. Explore. Safely and without any venomous baby spiders, without knowing that his friends in the human realm where either swimming in month old sewage or being held at gunpoint talking about the halo bearer's butt incident.

(☉｡☉)!

"Stupid butt," Ava cursed as the three of them were bundled into the boot of Jensen's car. Dylan gave her an uneasy look, probably telling her to drop the subject or shut up, but the brunette wasn't having it. "What? It's true. It's a stupid arse. I'm a stupid ass. There. I admitted it. I hope Lilith is proud of me."

"Lilith probably doesn't care," Beatrice snapped, clearly in a sour mood at Jensen's arrival and the downfall of plan Bernadette. "So I suggest you save your breath and stop complaining about your body. It's lovely, okay?"

"You think my body's lovely?" Ava retorted, wearing her usual shit eating grin, causing Beatrice's eyes to widen at her confession.

"What? No, I-I..." Her face was becoming redder by the second, remembering the near kiss at Otto's apartment, the emotional breakdowns in London and how Ava had to basically lie on top of her just so Bea could regulate her breathing, even though it only strained her heart even more. Because what she wanted was right in front of her, but she wasn't brave enough to take it. 

"Okay, as much as I ship you two, we don't have time for your romcom," Dylan whisper shouted, breaking them out of their reverie. He glanced behind his shoulder, meeting Jensen's eyes in the wing mirror before he ducked his head, gesturing to the cuffs binding his wrists and ankles. "How are we supposed to escape when we're tied up and he's armed? My doctorate will be useful if I'm tied up and you two are bleeding out from a gunshot."

"Unless...." Ava drew out her sentence dramatically, causing them to furrow their brows in confusion. "Unless I phase into the front of the car, knocked him out with something, we steal the keys to the cuffs and bust out of here. Then we rescue Camilil and beat some Adrient ass!"

Dylan looked perplexed. "Camilil? Adrient? Who are they?"

"Ship names, silly," Ava said as if he were asking the dumbest question on the planet. "Adrient: Adriel and Vincent. You know, because Vincent is Adriel's little bitch."

"Language!" Beatrice hissed. "You've crossed the line with your swearing. Both of you, now isn't the time for ship names, whatever those are. What I do think is that your plan is reckless, Ava. You'll get yourself killed."

"I've got the halo," the brunette protested.

"No," the nun scolded. "I won't allow it. You're not ready to handle someone with Jensen's capabilities, heavenly powers or not. He's dangerous."

"That's not fair," Ava whisper yelled. "I let you go on life threatening missions all the time, but do you see me complaining? No, because I trust you. I'm worried sick, but I believe in you and that our friends can protect you. Cut me some slack, Beatrice. I'm not a baby, despite how immature I can be. I've been trying, okay? But I'm not perfect and you don't have to be either. Not all plans have to be flawless. This is a perfect example of that."

"But..."

"You don't have to be flawless," she whispered, delivering a line that took Beatrice's breath away. Dylan almost felt like he was intruding as the raven haired woman's eyes brimmed with tears and the halo bearer reached forward to embrace her softly.

"Thank you," Beatrice whispered once they pulled away from the hug. There was more to be said, so much more, but lives were at stake. Dylan was right. They had no time for a romcom. "Plan C it is folks."

(ノ｀⌒´)ノ┫：・┻┻

Michael rounded another corner in the maze of cobwebs and chalk like rock that looked as it could crumble with a few kicks. He was hot and bothered, his grimy shirt and sweatpants sticking to his skin like moths to sunlight. But there was nothing he could do about such a minor inconvenience. Something, or someone, was calling to his soul.

He scaled around a pack of sleeping hellhounds, jumping across a series of hovering pebbles before reaching an expanse of bloody desert. Not even the fiercest monsters ventured near here. Michael had no idea why, but he did. It would prove to be an unfortunate choice.

For this would be how he could die, at the expense of a fanged shapeshifter high on revenge.


	29. Twenty Nine

"Rylan, I swear," Mary gritted through her teeth, shaking with anger. "If you killed that little boy, you're out. I don't care if we're your little eggs, you're out. Michael was who we always needed to save, doofus! What were you _thinking_?"

Rylan hung their head in shame. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. But I know the boy is alive. There was an ugly substance in his blood—some sort of disease, mixed with divinium—it almost killed me. But I was hungry, and he was there. But he's not dead, I promise."

"How can you be sure?" Otto spoke for the first time. "I agree with Mary, we can't trust your word. We need proof."

The shapeshifter hesitated. "I....I can't get you proof. If I were to summon him, he'd have to part demon. I don't know how to summon angels, or boys with weird DNA structures."

Mary groaned in irritation, tugging on her hair frustratedly. "Shit. What am I going to do? I promised to bring Michael back to Jillian. I _promised._ "

"Hey," Otto swam towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay, do you hear me? Once we get my cousin and her girlfriend back, you and I are going to save Michael. _I_ promise."

There was a thick silence during which they both just gazed into one another's eyes, too afraid to look anywhere else in fear of giving too much away. The silence was broken by Mary's gruff reply.

"I'll hold you to that."

**O_o**

Michael's blood swirled and mixed with the millions of ancient blood patches in the sand, his mind foggy as he battled for his own life. The demon had come out of nowhere, eyes completely black with fury and fangs greedily sinking into his wrists. As far as he knew, they hadn't punctured anything vital, but he wasn't an expert.

Michael Salvius was only a child. A desperate, lonely, hungry child.

**(╯ರ ~ ರ)╯︵ ┻━┻**

Plan C was in motion. Beatrice was still emotional about Ava's speech, not realising how much the brunette truly cared for her until that moment. It made Beatrice slightly less afraid. She was tempted to give her a quick peck on the cheek as reassurance that she had the same faith in Ava, but held herself in check. The halo bearer didn't need any further distractions.

At lightning speed, Ava phased into the front of the car, causing Jensen to yelp in surprise and swerve the car to the right. He was awkwardly trying to steer and reach for his gun, which was difficult with the radio blaring at max volume and a glowing orb of light blinding him.

This was what Beatrice had feared; having no control. She had no control over whether Ava lived or died in this scenario, whether a human being died in their hands, whether the brunette collapsed into temporary paralysis or a coma again. There was just no telling what would happen.

What she didn't expect though was for a ten tonne truck with the ArqTech logo embolized on the side to slam down on its brakes, heading straight for them. So she did the only logical thing inside of her head.

It would prove to be a reckless mistake, something she was becoming very good at these days.


	30. Thirty

The leap was a long one. Time slowed down, until Beatrice was sure she'd have enough time to calculate all the distance between the truck and the car, as well as the speed at which Jensen's bullet could travel. But she didn't care. All that mattered was saving Ava.

They plummeted out of the passenger seat, rolling across the main road causing horns to roar like lions as the scuffle ensued. Eventually, they were just one sweaty heap of flesh, blood and mingling breath.

"Why did you do that?" Ava whispered, not wanting to break their bubble. There was a thin trickle of blood escaping from her temple, but Beatrice still believed she was beautiful. She would always think that, no matter how wrong it may have been for a nun to break her vows.

"Because..." _Because I love you._ "Because you're the only thing stopping the world from ending. And.....I care deeply for you."

Ava smiled. "Really? That's a surprisingly pleasant confession."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "C'mon. We have a demon to catch."

"I totally agree, but first..." The halo bearer pushed herself up on her elbows before planting a brief kiss on Beatrice's cheek. "There. Now we can save the world."


	31. Thirty One

The battlefield was a whirlwind of emotions. Ava couldn't quite recall how she'd ended up here, the sword blazing in a flurry of blue light around her as she parried Vincent's attacks, the white noise of the gargling demons and the cries of the warrior nuns a distant record in the background. It was like a broken needle, her mind fluttering between the past and the present in a dizzying motion.

_"Where the hell have you guys been?" Mary grumbled as she treaded through the water towards them, evidently not pleased at being left in the sewers for the past half an hour or so. She scowled at Ava, turning her attention to her fellow sister. "This kid didn't slow you down, did she Bea?"_

_Beatrice shook her head with a faint smile, still in a love sick bubble about the brief kiss they'd shared. "No. Of course not. Dylan is a few meters behind the corner, keeping watch. Let's do this."_

Vincent slashed at her with his spear, fighting desperately to protect his beloved master. Ava could hear one noise inside her head now, the faint buzzing of a drill jackhammering through limestone. It was this constant buzzing that left her paralysed against the onslaught of God's enemies, as her mind was fogged by the memories.

_"Lilith! Camila!" Ava called out as the couple startled from their spooning marathon, glancing down at the brunette with obvious surprise. Ava grinned with barely concealed pride. "Come on. The others are drilling through the wall as we speak, they're going to get you out. I promise."_

_It was current of sweaty of skin as the team pushed their backs into collapsing the weathered rock, coughing as dust sprayed everywhere. The demoness appeared from the rubble, cradling the younger woman protectively against her side, as if daring anyone to harm her._

There came the cracking sensation as metal pierced skin, Vincent smiling victoriously as he pierced the woman's organs as she stood there, numb to his cruelty. All she could hear was Beatrice's voice inside her head.

_"_ _And is there someone special?"_

_"Because I care deeply about you."_

It was those six words that brought a smile to her face as Adriel grinned in delight, wrapping his greedy palms around the halo's limb as he tugged it effortlessly from her back.

" **At last** ," he giggled with excitement, his voice having dropped ten or so octaves as the monster clawing at his chest fought it's way free. He was free.  
" **Vincent, you wonderful boy. I shall grant you all your heart's desires! For finally, we have WON!** "

In the distance, he faintly heard Beatrice's bloodcurdling scream.


	32. Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel will be posted shortly.

Blood. It was all that Beatrice could see. The liquid was thicker than that of water, but had the same texture. It trailed over her palms, a substance she'd become familiar with ever since joining the Order. But it had always been demon blood. Darker, made so with the malicious intent of evil. But this was Ava's blood. Her blood wasn't evil, it was human, even if she'd been told by many that she was selfish and cursed for the underworld.

Beatrice didn't realise she was screaming, or that she was crying, not until Mary and Camila were at her side, wiping the tears away as Lilith plowed past the other demons to reach their enemy. But it was pointless. They'd lost. Adriel had the halo. Ava was dead.

_Because of me. I couldn't protect her._

But even as this thought echoed in her head, she could almost hear Ava's reassuring whisper that it wasn't her fault, that she'd done everything she could. With this thought in mind, and remembering the sweet and silliness of her fallen comrade, she rose to her feet.

"Beatrice, what're you doing?" Mary called out from besides her. She watched, concerned, as her sister latched her fingers around the divinium sword's hilt. "Bea, you can't work that thing, you're not-"

But she was cut off as the sword pulsated in Beatrice's fist, turning her eyes a steely and heavenly blue. Her form shimmered as if they were speaking through a curtain of water, causing Mary and Camila to gasp and stare at their friend in barely concealed awe.

"No, I'm not the halo bearer," Beatrice said in a voice as brazen as her weapon, as her body pulsated with blue light once more. "I'm no one special. But she loved me. And I love her. And that's all I need. Someone to fight for. Someone to never give up on. It's all of you."

"What are you going to do?" Camila whispered, her brow creased with worry and a tinge of admiration. "You can't die, Bea. We need you."

"I won't die," the nun replied, as a blinding purple portal appeared before her. "I'm going to another dimension, sisters. It's the only way to bring her back. But first, I must restore her memories. All of yours. It's the only way we get a second chance."

"Beatrice!" Lilith called from across the battlefield as she decapitated a flying cow like creature. "Don't die! I won't let you fuck it up!"

The dark haired woman only gave a soft smile in response, before pressing her lips against the cool metal of the sword. "This love brought me pain, but I'd go through any pain for you Ava Silva. In this life and the next."

She stepped throw the portal, letting the purple jaws swallow her whole.


End file.
